Harry Potter Meets Ginny Weasley Again?
by hg-always
Summary: During a quest to maximize his powers, Harry Potter loses memory of all the people he loves. Now that he's the best Auror of the MOM and has to give Ginny Auror lessons, will he regain his memories and fall back in love with her? Powerful!Harry. H/G PreDH
1. Going Away

**Story Author: **Faye

**AN: **My first Fic! I'm going through it and revising it, because a year ago this time I was still a bit more naïve than I am now, so I hope I'm changing things for the better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in the story, except the plot.

* * *

**Going Away**

Harry Potter had turned eighteen. To him, it didn't seem like a year ago that he'd left the Dursleys for good, and it didn't seem like a year ago that he had gone searching for Lord Voldemort's horcruxes. It didn't seem like it was that long since he had found and destroyed the horcruxes, along with Voldemort himself. It didn't seem like such a long time ago that he had gotten his Apparition license, and it didn't seem like a long time ago that he had gone and bought a house at the edge of a small village; it pained him too much too stay at Godric's Hollow or number twelve, Grimmauld Place. It didn't seem like such a long time ago that he had received five hundred thousand Galleons from the Ministry for the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and it also didn't seem like a long time ago that the had become the Ministry's best Auror (he didn't even have to finish his seventh year at Hogwarts), and now he was highly paid, and very, very rich. And most of all, it didn't seem like such a long time ago that he had gotten back together with Ginny Weasly.

But it was a long time ago. Well, more or less a year.

And now, Harry lay on his bed, trying to block out that voice that kept on speaking to him. It was midnight, and that same voice that spoke to Harry all those other nights for months now spoke again: _Come… I've been waiting for you… It's your destiny… Come…_

He knew where he was supposed to go, but he didn't want to go there. He wanted to stay here, where he had his friends, where he had Ginny.

But he knew it. It _was_ his destiny. He had to go, or else it would be haunting him forever…

* * *

Harry Apparated in front of the Burrow, where Ginny was still staying. He didn't need to knock on the door, because it flew open and Ginny came flying out at him and embraced him tightly.

"Harry!" she said. "You're just on time. We were just about to have supper…"

"Ginny," Harry said, looking sadly at her. "I have to speak to you, in private…"

"What's so important? Never mind. Let's go up to my room."

Ginny grabbed his hand, and steered him through the door of the Burrow.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasly said. "We were just about to sit down for dinner. Why don't you join us?"

"Er… Not right now Mrs. Weasly. I really have to talk to Ginny…"

His voice started to fade as Ginny led him upstairs.

"So," Ginny said as she sat down on her bed. "What's so important that you have to talk to me in private?"

Harry was resting on the wall, and seemed uncomfortable to be there. "Well… It's kind of a long story… I just have to go somewhere…"

"What?" Ginny asked, confused. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No… You don't understand, Ginny. I don't know when I'll be back…"

"What do you want to tell me?" Ginny now looked slightly anxious.

"Ginny," Harry said uncomfortably. "I think… I think we should break it off…"

Ginny just stared at him, trying hard not to cry. "But… but… wherever you go, I'll go with you…"

"No Ginny," Harry now had his own tears streaming down his face. "I have to go alone."

"Are we ever going to be together again?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

When Harry didn't answer, Ginny broke down and started to really cry.

"Ginny… please don't cry…" Harry was at a loss for words.

He scooped Ginny up in his arms, and wiped her tears away. "If I never see you again… Ginny, if I never see you again, I want you to know… I want you to know that I love you. I'll always love you…"


	2. Lost and Found

**AN:** I'm sticking a few canon characters is here, but don't worry, they aren't of much importance. I'm not much of a canon character person.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Harry Potter did see Ginny Weasly again, only he didn't know it was she. Or should I say, he didn't remember her at all.

It was a bright sunny day in July, and Harry was less than two weeks from turning nineteen. He was in the park close to the flat he and his friends were sharing. He didn't want to go back to his house, because he wanted to stay with his friends. They were three Muggles, and their names were Joshua, Damien, and Bella. He had met them all in France, where he had spent the last year.

Now he was back in England, and they had followed him to London. Today was the annual fair, and the park was crowded with people. That didn't stop Harry and his three friends - who had become excellent skateboarders - from riding in the park through the clumps of people. Although they were pretty skilled, Josh nearly hit an old lady with his skateboard, who started screaming to the whole world about how kids these days don't show respect to their elders.

The four friends took a seat on some steps, and started pointing people out.

"I say we find all the hot chicks," Damien started, "and get Harry to go talk to one of them. I daresay it's been a long time since you had a girl, man," he said punching Harry's arm.

"Cut it out," Harry groaned. They had been over this over and over again.

"Harry!" Bella laughed. "Look at you. You're tall, handsome, strong, and you've got _beautiful_ eyes, but you won't even get into any relationships! Some girl out there is waiting for you, and you're just not looking."

Harry looked quite embarrassed. It wasn't that Bella had complemented him so much – she did that at least twice a day – but the fact that he didn't want to tell his friends that he didn't feel like any girl he had met so far was the right _one_.

"Whoohoo!" Damien whistled. "Look at that girl."

He pointed with his head towards a girl with flaming red hair. She was talking to a guy with flaming red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair. Even Harry had to admit, the girl Damien pointed out _was_ beautiful.

"Come on!" Josh urged. "You've got to go talk to her!"

"No way! Why don't you go?"

"Because she's meant for you mate!"

"Harry," Bella said calmly. "You don't have to talk to her. Just go by her and impress her with a cool move." She was pointing at his skateboard as she said it.

"Fine." Harry mumbled. Though he wasn't showing it to his friends, he really did want to meet this girl. She seemed different than everyone else, though he couldn't explain why. He hadn't even talked to the girl.

He got on his board, and prepared to do a "cool" move. He jumped on the stairway railing with his board, and flew all the way down. The girl was staring at him with her mouth open. She wasn't the only one either. The guy and the girl that were with her were also staring at him, as if he was their long lost brother that they had never met. He did a few more stunts and then started heading back to his friends, when the redheaded girl unexpectedly blurted, "Harry?"

He quickly turned around to face her. His friends were now moving towards them, curious to see what was happening.

The redheaded girl threw herself at him in a tight embrace, and he just stood there with his arms spread wide, trying to figure out what was happening. And then the redheaded girl released her grip on him, but he was again almost thrown to the ground as the brown-haired girl also threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. The boy just stared at him in awe, looking bewildered.

"Do you _know _them?" Josh asked him.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what… I've never…"

The redheaded girl backed away from him, and looked up at him with a confused look on her face. The happiness seemed to have been drawn away from the other girl and the boy, too.

"Harry, mate." They boy said. "It's me, Ron. You're best mate. How can you say…"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I think you've got me confused with someone else…"

"Harry," the brown-haired girl started. "It's me, Hermione. And Ginny," Hermione said, nodding her head toward the redheaded girl who now looked very pale." How could you have forgotten _Ginny_?"

"Er…" Harry began, looking very uncomfortable indeed. "I don't think I ever even _knew _you to forget you."

"Harry," Ginny said, who now had tears streaming down her face. "You said you loved me. You said you'd always love me."

"Lady," Damien said. "You've obviously got our Harry Potter confused with his braver twin or something, because _our_ Harry would never tell anybody that he loved them. Never."

Ginny was looking very brokenhearted.

"Harry," Bella started, grabbing his arm. "I think we'd better go. Come on…"

Harry let Bella pull him away, but he turned and looked back at the three strangers. They stared back at him, all of them looking sad. Did he know them?


	3. Where Did He Go?

**Where Did Harry Go?**

That night, Harry lay in his bed, rolling all over the place. Damien was right. He would never tell anybody he loved her, and he never had. His friends knew him better than anyone. But of course, they didn't know he was a wizard. Maybe the girl today had just been a fan of his. He knew he had _lots_ of fans. He remembered everything that had to do with Voldemort. Monsieur had made sure of that.

* * *

_Flashback_

Harry was in France. He had just packed all his necessary things, including his Firebolt and his invisibility cloak. He had told Hedwig to go find Ginny and stay with her. She had been very unhappy, but she had finally left. He knew he couldn't bring her with him. She would attract too much attention.

He knew where he was supposed to go. He'd known it all along.

He started dragging his cart around, looking for the place. He didn't need to ask for directions. Soon enough, he found a two-story building that looked like it was going to crumble up with the simplest tough. He went inside. There was that voice again in his head. _I've been waiting for, Mr. Potter._

"Yes, well," Harry muttered, "I'm here."

Harry followed the man's voice, until he reached the end of a hall, and turned right into a room that was painted very dull brown, and where there was absolutely no furniture except for a few cushions on the floor. A bald old man was sitting in one of the cushions in a butterfly position, with his hands rested on his needs as if he was meditating.

"_Bonjour_, Mr. Potter."

"Hello," Harry grumbled back.

"Do you agree to be my student, Mr. Potter?"

"I agree," Harry said immediately. He knew this was where he was supposed to be, though he didn't know why.

"They you shall refer to me as _Monsieur_, because I am your teacher, and I shall refer to you as _Élève_ - student."

"Yes, Monsieur."

The old man smiled. "Do you know why you're here, Élève?"

"It is my destiny, Monsieur."

"That," The old man said, "is obvious. But do you know why it is your destiny, Élève?"

"No, Monsieur."

"Ever since you escaped the Dark Lord, Élève, I have always had a suspicion that you would be my next student, and I daresay, I haven't had a student for over a century."

The old man smiled when he saw the look of astonishment on Harry's face.

He continued with his story.

"I was absolutely certain that you would be the next when you defeated the Dark Lord, Élève. I knew I had to get you here."

"And what exactly do you do here?" Harry asked, and then quickly added, "Monsieur."

"Ahh." The old man seemed to have wanted Harry to ask that question. "Élève, a wizard with a wand is a powerful being, but not as powerful as a trained wandless wizard."

Harry seemed doubtful because the next moment, the old man said, "It is true, Élève. If you are wandless, your opponents do not know that you are armed."

"But, Monsieur, how can you be armed without a wand, unless of course you're talking about a gun or something…"

"No, Élève!" For the first time that day, the old man actually seemed annoyed. "Your mind is your weapon. A very powerful Occlumens can defeat an enemy in an instance."

"So you're going to teach me to read people's minds, Monsieur?" For the first time that day, Harry was feeling like this was a bad idea. He remembered how his last Occlumency lesson had gone.

"Not only to be able to go into one's mind, Élève, but also to be able to attack one's mind with such force enough to kill." The old man saw Harry's wide eyes because he said, "Not that you are going to be killing anyone, I hope." He smiled again.

"No, Monsieur. I don't think I will be."

"Yes, well, Élève, since it is already night, I think you should get some sleep so you can start your training early in the morning."

Harry hesitated. He didn't think about where he would be staying. "Where will I be sleeping, Monsieur?"

"Your room is waiting for upstairs, Élève. It is the seventh room on the left."

"Is anyone else staying here, Monsieur?"

"No, Élève. Just you and me. _Au revoir_, Élève."

"Au revoir, Monsieur."

* * *

**AN: **I know that this isn't really going into detail about Harry and Ginny right now, but I'm just showing you guys what happened to Harry while he was in France. I'll be doing a few more throughout the story. And please excuse my French, because I don't actually speak it. 


	4. Home, Sweet Home

**Home, Sweet Home**

Harry woke up to find all of his friends already showered and eating breakfast.

"About time you woke up, sleepyhead," Bella said, stuffing some grapes in her mouth.

"Did you intend on staying in that bed for the whole day?" Damien asked.

Harry looked at his watch. It was already eleven-thirty. He never slept that late.

"Leave the poor boy alone," Josh said. "He's probably afraid that some other crazy people are going to go up to him and kiss him or something."

"Oh, shut up you three," Harry said, although he was smiling.

"Well, you do seem to be famous," Bella said. "Don't you, _Mr. Potter_?"

"Just because some random girl starts hugging me, you say I'm famous?"

"It's not as if it's the first time. I mean, we saw all the people in France that bowed down to you."

They argued for a while about whether Harry was famous or not (although Harry knew he was, he wasn't about to tell them that), until Bella asked if they wanted to go watch a movie. Damien and Josh were all for it, but Harry came up with the excuse that he was feeling sick. Finally, after a lot more arguing, his friends went off to the movies without him. Harry went and took a shower; he had other things to do.

* * *

Harry Apparated to his house with a tiny pop. It was a two-story house with a big backyard that was obscured from view by of all the trees. That was one of the reasons Harry had for buying this house. It would be perfect for playing Quidditch. But now that he thought about it, there really wasn't anybody he could play with.

The front door opened with a swish of his wand, and he walked in. There was a surprise waiting for him.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted with glee.

The snowy owl flew to him and landed on his shoulder. She was holding something in her beak.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked the bird.

His question was answered when he took the package from Hedwig. It was today's edition of the _Daily Prophet_. On the cover was a moving picture of him at the fair. He should have known there would be wizards there.

Under the picture was the title, _Harry Potter Seen Yesterday. _

Under the title, there was a long article telling people about how the famous Harry Potter had been spotted at the annual fair.

_Harry Potter, who rid us of the Dark Lord, was spotted yesterday at the annual fair, which many witches and wizards attended dressed as Muggles. Potter, who had been proclaimed missing some months ago, was with three people that sources say are Muggles and…_

Harry threw the _Prophet_ down on the table and looked at Hedwig.

"Where have you been, Hedwig?" he asked. "I don't remember what happened. One day you were with me, and the next you were gone…"

Hedwig lifted one of her legs to show Harry a parchment that was strapped to it.

"Who is that from?"

He unrolled the parchment and saw a vaguely familiar handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know how you've forgotten me, but I thought you'd like your owl now that you're back. Ever since you left, I kept on thinking that I would never see you again. Now that you're back, I don't know what to do. I was delighted and astounded to see you yesterday, but I guess you think I'm just some girl that's gone mad. I guess you were wrong when you said that you would always love me._

_Ginny_


	5. Fresh Bait

**Fresh Bait**

Harry stared at the letter. Her name was Ginny. That was the same girl from yesterday. So he _did_ know her. But how was that possible? He didn't remember her at all.

* * *

_Flashback _

Harry was sitting on the cushion facing Monsieur. He had been in France for a little over a month, and this is what he did everyday.

"Concentrate, Élève." Monsieur said, a little frustrated. Harry was a hard student to teach.

"I'm trying, Monsieur," Harry said irritably. "If only I had my wand back…"

"No wand!"

Harry grumbled some more. The second day he'd been in France, Monsieur had taken away his wand, his broomstick, his invisibility cloak, and all things magical. Monsieur had said that if he wanted to learn to do wandless magic, then he needed to live without a wand for a while. There was a considerable amount of arguing on Harry's part about that, but Monsieur took his magical items anyway.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to block out Monsieur, who kept on going into his mind with no apparent difficulty. He saw Ginny over and over again in his head.

"Who is that girl, Élève?" Monsieur suddenly asked.

"Oh, that's nobody…" But even as he said it, a picture of Ginny swam around Harry's mind.

"Oh, someone you care about?" It looked like Monsieur was smiling.

"Er…"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the student and the teacher, before Harry suddenly felt a blinding pain on his forehead.

"Aaaaargh!" Harry clutched his hand over his scar as a picture of Ginny danced around his head. She looked like she was screaming in agony, as if an invisible force was attacking her.

_What's happening to her?_

_Protect her, Élève. _That was Monsieur's voice in Harry's head. Harry looked at Monsieur, who had his eyes closed. He understood. This wasn't happening in real life. Monsieur had just finally found a bait to make Harry concentrate.

Harry knew it was just an illusion, but Ginny looked like she was in so much pain…

_Leave her alone…_

_You must fight to protect her, Élève._

Harry closed his eyes tight, and tried to imagine himself acting as a barrier between Ginny and the invisible foe.

Harry felt another blinding pain on his forehead. But he wasn't hurt as badly as Monsieur. Harry opened his eyes to find Monsieur at the other side of the room, sprawled against the wall as if he had been violently thrown there.

"Élève," Monsieur said, breathing heavily. "I've never… I've never seen that much force for just a beginning student…"

"Are you alright, Monsieur?" Harry asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh, I'm fine, Élève." Monsieur huffed some more. "Just go get some rest."

As Harry stood up to leave, he had a slight suspicion that Monsieur – who was now lying on two cushions that were placed side by side – needed more rest than he did.


	6. The Will

**The Will**

_Present_

Harry Apparated to the Ministry of Magic and went to the Auror Headquarters. Some people looked around to see who had just Apparated.

"Bloody hell!" screamed a witch who was wearing a rather large hat. "It's _Harry Potter_!"

People suddenly flew out of their cubicles to see if it really was Harry. When they got a look at him, they nearly stampeded him.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been all this time?"

"Is it true you went off to Switzerland to fight a seven headed beast that was on the loose?"

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"I thought you were supposed to be dead…"

Harry managed to push his way out of the crowd that was rapidly getting bigger as people from other departments learned that "The Chosen One" had returned. Harry was thankful that he had his own office, so that he could close his door on everyone. His office was quite large, with its own fireplace, and there were many dark magic detectors flying and flashing all over the place. It looked like someone had kept everything exactly the way it was when Harry had left for France. When Harry had first become an Auror, he had argued against getting an office for himself, because he didn't want to look superior to the other Aurors, but he finally agreed to have his own office when he realized people wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't have a door to close on them.

When the crowed finally thinned away, Harry had the courage to stick his head out of his office door and call, "Does anyone know where Margaret is?"

Margaret was Harry assistant, and she was a very valuable and trustworthy friend to have. A skinny woman in her mid-twenties suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She skipped excitedly to Harry's office, and closed the door behind her.

"Harry!" she said. "When I heard you'd come back… Oh I was so happy! I thought my boss had died or something when you disappeared without a note or anything. I mean, with you making your will the same night…"

"I'm not your boss, Margaret, " Harry mumbled.

"Of course you are!" Margaret said. "How about a nice to see you too, Margaret?"

Harry smirked. "It's great to see you, Margaret. I didn't know how long I'd be in France…"

"France?" Margaret asked, astounded. "You were in France?" Harry nodded.

"Wow…"

"Let's get off the subject of where I was, shall we?" Harry didn't want to talk about what he had been doing on his trip. "Margaret, do you know a girl by the name of Ginny? Red hair, very pretty..."

"Well, of course I know her. I mean, I was your witness when you wrote your will."

"What does my will have anything to do with her?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Er…" Margaret was a bit dumbfounded. "You, er, kind of left everything to her…"

"Did I?" Harry's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

* * *

_Flashback_

Harry had just left the Burrow, the image of Ginny crumpled up is his arms and crying still on his mind. He wanted to stay with her, but he knew he couldn't.

He had Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. It was already evening, but he was hoping that Margaret would still be at her office. She was.

"Margaret!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry," Margaret said. "I thought you were going to take the day off today. And God knows, you need a vacation…"

"Oh, well, I'm just glad you're here, Margaret. I wanted to write my will."

"Now?" Margaret asked. "At this time of hour?"

"Well, all right," she said, when Harry nodded his head.

Harry and Margaret were talking to the guy who wrote the wills. He was a bald man named Dr. Kute Fairywings, and he was pointing his wand to a piece of blank parchment.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to leave everything to this Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes, Mr. Fairywings," Harry said, for the millionth time.

"But don't you have any family you want to leave your belongings to?"

"I want to leave all my belongings in the possession of Ginny Weasley."

Harry looked at Margaret, who was rolling her eyes at Mr. Fairywings.

"But, Mr. Potter, that means that you are going to leave three houses to this measly little girl. Not to mention everything else such as your broomstick, all your magical creatures, your dog shelter, your money…"

"Wait a minute," Harry said, taken aback. "I own a dog shelter?"

Mr. Fairywings consulted another piece of parchment that he had with him, and said, "That's what this says."

"Right…"

"Anyway, as I was saying," Mr. Fairywings continued. "Your money…yes, yes… You have stored in Gringotts one million galleons, seven hundred seventy-nine sickles, and nine hundred knuts. That means that all together, with all your other possessions, have nearly two point five million galleons…"

* * *

_Present_

Harry was still staring at Margaret dumfounded. He of course didn't remember leaving all his things to Ginny, but now he knew that they must have been closer than he thought.


	7. Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise**

"Don't you remember?" Margaret asked.

"Don't I remember what?" Harry was still preoccupied with the new discovery about himself and Ginny Weasley.

"About the will," Margaret said, sounding worried. "You sound like you don't remember Ginny at all, actually."

"I don't."

"Huh?" Margaret looked at Harry. "Are you serious?"

"So I did know her…"

"Yes, you _do_ know her, Harry. What happened to you?" Margaret asked.

"Nothing, nothing…"

But Margaret wasn't convinced.

"Hey," Harry said. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"Actually, her dad works here," Margaret said. "You haven't forgotten him as well, have you?"

"Probably have. What's his name?"

"Arthur Weasley."

"I don't know who that is," Harry said.

"Of course you do, Harry," Margaret said, pushing him out the door. "You should go talk to him."

Harry found his way to Mr. Weasly's cubicle on Margaret's directions.

Mr. Weasly must have heard people yelling "Harry Potter!" because he stuck his head out of his cubicle, and when he saw Harry, cried, "I can't believe it! Ginny and Ron said something about seeing you, but…"

"Er…" Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "Mr. Weasley…er…"

"Harry, you don't remember, do you?"

Harry shook his head. Mr. Weasley stared at him in shock.

"You didn't have a Memory Charm put on you, did you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Of course not!" Harry retorted.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Not that you'd know, of course."

"Yeah…" Harry said, looking around. "Mr. Weasley, Ginny – "

"Ahh, yes." Mr. Weasley smiled. "She's at the Burrow. You're welcome there anytime, as always."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said, although he didn't think he'd be going to the Burrow anytime soon.

"Well, goodbye, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "It's great seeing you again."

"Bye Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Harry Apparated to an alley just a block away from his flat. He didn't want to Apparate to the flat incase his friends were already there.

They were. And it looked like they had all their things packed up.

"Hey, look who's back." Bella bellowed. "It's 'I don't feel good, I think I'll stay in bed'…"

Harry smirked, but then his smile faded when he saw the packed up suitcases. "What's going on here?"

"Harry, mate," Joshua said, walking from the bathroom carrying his toiletries. "We've been accepted into one of France's best universities. We've got to go back."

"When do you leave?" Harry didn't want his friends to go, but he knew they had always wanted to go to the same college together.

"Tomorrow morning," Bella announced.

"Oh…"

"There's no chance you'd want to come with us?"

"I don't think so, Damien," Harry replied. "I've been away from England for too long."

"We understand, mate."

"I know you guys will do great," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," Josh said confidently.

The next morning, Harry woke up to find his friends all getting ready to leave. He took a shower and ate breakfast because he was going to the airport with them.

After they all were out the door, Bella flagged down a taxi. They managed to fit all the suitcases in the small car, and then get in themselves.

At the airport, Harry exchanged hugs with all his friends.

After Bella hugged him for the millionth time, she said, "You know, Harry, You were always my favorite out of you three boys." She winked.

"Hey!" Damien yelled. "I thought you didn't have favorites!"

"Well, I didn't until Harry came along. I mean, you and Josh are complete boguses…"

Bella laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Have fun without us, mate," Josh said.

"I'll try…"

* * *

Harry used floo powder to get to his office at the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh, hello, Harry," Margaret said, sorting through some parchment. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Do you?"

"Well, you know Ginny Weasley is training to be an Auror?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't know where she was going with this.

"Well, she is," Margaret said happily. "And guess what? I've signed you up to be her Auror instructor!"

"Margaret!" Harry protested. "I don't know how to be an Auror instructor!"

"Of course you do, silly," Margaret said. "All you do is show her what you would do in a certain situation, and see how fast she catches on. Then she'll take the test, which you will be grading her on, by the way."

Harry gaped at Margaret.

"What?" Margaret asked. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

* * *

"Oh my God," cried Ginny Weasley. She was in her room at the Burrow. She was holding a letter that had just come from the Ministry of Magic. "Listen to this," she said to Hermione, who was playing with Ginny's pigmy puff, Arnold.

"Ms. Ginevra Weasly,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for Auror training at the Ministry of Magic… Your Auror instructor will be none other than Mr. Harry Potter himself (wont that be fun?). Mr. Potter will be agreeing to be your instructor soon, and he will be very happy. We would like you to be at the Ministry of Magic, level two, office number 797 on July 31st (which you no doubt already know is Mr. Potter's birthday). Mr. Potter and I will be looking forward to seeing you then.

Mr. Potter's Lovely Assistant,

Margaret Brasher"

"Can you believe that?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Harry doesn't even know he's going to be instructing me! 'Mr. Potter _will be _agreeing to be your instructor soon, and he _will be _very happy.' What does that woman think she is doing? Lovely assistant, humph!"

"What are you complaining for?" Hermione asked Ginny. "This just means that you get to see Harry. It's not as if this wasn't what Ms. Brasher was trying to do. Set you two up, I mean – "

"The man hardly knows my name, Hermione!" Ginny said.

"Well," Hermione said, "you'll just have to get him to remember it. And he's hardly a man. Just a mere boy, actually. Although he is quite more mature than that brother of yours. When I get my hands on that Ronald Weasly! And to think…"

* * *

**AN**: Do you guys like it so far? This is one of my first FanFics so I really want to know how you guys think I'm doing. Please review, and I'll be updating soon… 


	8. Birthday Boy

**Birthday Boy**

Harry rolled around in his bed. He was at his house. After his Muggle friends had gone back to France, he had moved back in. Hedwig had been waiting for him when he had gone back, and now she was sleeping soundly in her cage a few feet away from Harry.

Harry, however, was wide awake. He couldn't sleep. He put on his glasses and got out of bed.

The master bedroom was very large. Across from the king-sized bed was a big bathroom, in which there was a bathtub large enough to be a jacuzzi. To the side of the bed were wide sliding glass doors that led to the balcony.

Harry slid open the doors and stepped onto the balcony. The night was cool and quiet, except for the rustling of the trees. The moon was shining brightly.

Harry sat on the balcony rails, hugging his knees to his chest. The ground was over twenty feet below. If someone fell off the balcony, the least of their injuries would be a few broken bones. Harry, however, had perfect balance.

The moon's glow illuminated his face, and the wind rustled his hair.

Harry was thinking about Ginny. He hardly knew her, although she definitely knew him, and she claimed that he had said he loved her.

_Had he? After all, he had left everything to her. _

And now he was her Auror instructor. Ginny's first lesson was going to be on his birthday. It was going to be a very uncomfortable lesson indeed.

* * *

Harry woke up on July 31st feeling very sick in the stomach. In any other situation, this would have been normal, because he never really liked his birthday. But today it was much worse. It was his first lesson with Ginny, and he had been dreading this day for the last few days. He didn't know why, but he felt a little nervous.

He went downstairs to find Hedwig in the kitchen with and envelope at her feet and a parchment tied to one of her legs. He opened the envelope first to find a single dried up vitamin. _Typical,_ Harry thought. _Dursleys. _

Harry took the parchment from Hedwig and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you don't remember who I am, but I just wanted to say happy birthday. Well, I know I'll be seeing you later today, but I just wanted to say it now. If you want you can come over to the Burrow today. A few people are going to be here, such as Lupin and Tonks (do you remember them?) and well, it's actually for your birthday. I'd understand if you wouldn't want to come, but then I guess we'll just celebrate you birthday without you. _

_Wishing you a very happy 19th birthday, _

_Ginny_

Harry sighed. He didn't remember Lupin and Tonks at all. And now they were inviting him to his birthday party. He knew he'd be feeling very uncomfortable if he did go, but it would be rude to not go.

* * *

Ginny walked around looking for office number 797. At last she found it. Just below the number 797, there was the name _H. Potter._

Ginny knocked on the door. Harry immediately opened it.

Ginny's heart fluttered. This is how she felt every time she saw Harry. Every time she saw his smiling, handsome face, his sparkling green eyes, his dark and messy hair…

Today, Harry looked a bit uncomfortable and nervous. Ginny didn't blame him. She felt the same way.

"Er…" Harry started. "Hi, Ms. Weasley."

"Oh…" Ginny said, startled. Harry had never called her _Ms. Weasley _before. "Hi… Happy birthday, Ha – Mr. Potter? You can call me Ginny."

Harry smiled. "You can call me Harry."

Ginny smiled as well.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Come in," Harry said finally, motioning for Ginny to follow him inside.

Ginny entered, and then stared in awe at all the Dark detectors in the room.

"So, I guess you want to be an Auror," Harry said lamely.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "I guess so."

"Well, I was already going to go chasing after this one bloke who's been identified for shooting Muggles with poisoned arrows – "

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "You've found out who that bloke is? I've heard that three Muggles have already died!"

"Seven, actually," Harry corrected. "I've been on his trail for weeks, and now I've finally found where he's been staying."

"Seven…" Ginny said, absentmindedly.

"Yeah." Harry said. This didn't seem as uncomfortable as he thought it would. "It's actually more like a group of Voldemort's old supporters, not just one bloke."

"Really?" Ginny asked. She didn't even flinch when Harry mentioned Voldemort.

"The group still believes that wizards are superior to Muggles, and they have started attacking Muggle-borns as well."

"Have they?" Ginny asked, although she wasn't surprised.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"So," Ginny said. "Are we going after them?"

"Only if you're not scared," Harry said, smiling.

Ginny smiled back. "Let's go then!"


	9. Coincidence? I Think Not

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

Harry grabbed her arm, and Ginny felt her heart flutter again. With a twist of his robes, Harry Apparated. They felt the uncomfortable feeling of Apparition, and Ginny was smashed against Harry's chest. She could smell his familiar scent, and she started breathing it in before they suddenly slapped against the ground.

Harry was sprawled on the ground, with Ginny right on top of him.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said as he picked himself up and helped Ginny to her feet. "When you hit against me, I lost my balance."

"Is this where those wizards are living?" Ginny asked doubtfully. They were in the woods and beautiful trees of all colors everywhere. The sky was a forget-me-not blue.

"Nah," Harry said, laughing. "I just had to Apparate far away so that they wouldn't hear us coming."

"So we're going to walk there?" Ginny asked.

"Er…" Harry stumbled. "I hadn't thought – wait a minute!"

Harry muttered something under his breath and flicked his wand. His Firebolt suddenly appeared in thin air.

"Whoa!" Ginny cried, startled. "How did you do that? That broom must have been hundreds of miles away!"

"Just a little trick I learned," Harry said, smiling.

"Well, there's only one broom," Ginny pointed out. The Firebolt was hovering next to Harry at mounting level.

"Yeah, well," Harry said, "I only have one broom."

"Can't you get mine?"

"I have to be able to see the exact spot it's at very clearly in my mind," Harry answered.

"Oh…"

"So," Harry said, "one person will either have to go on foot, or we could both get on the broom."

"Have you ever been on a broom with another person?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry answered. "You?"

"No."

For a second they both contemplated what to do. Ginny finally spoke.

"Well, let's just hope we don't fall down."

"Let's," Harry agreed.

Harry mounted the broom and stuck his feet in the foot holder. Ginny got in behind him, and rested her feet on his legs.

"Better hold on tight," Harry advised.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. It felt good to wrap her arms around him again.

"We'll stay low so no one sees us," Harry said.

He tipped the Firebolt slightly forward, and the broom took off at a hundred miles per hour. Ginny laughed. She had only gone at this speed before when Harry had used to let her use his broom whenever they played Quidditch. She had always got his Firebolt, and he had always ended up with a much slower broom.

"Alright back there?" Harry called. He twisted around to look at Ginny. Their faces were very close together.

Ginny's expression suddenly changed from delight to anxiousness. "Look out!"

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so I'm going through this story and editing it, and I just can't believe how short all these chapters are! Sorry about that, everyone. 


	10. Dangerous Mission

**Dangerous Mission**

Harry twisted back around only to find a tree trunk directly in his path. He swerved, and the broom did a loop. Ginny braced herself against Harry's back. The broom suddenly stopped, and Harry whispered, "We're here."

Ginny got off the broom, followed closely by Harry, who flicked his wand and the broom vanished.

Ginny noticed that there were no bright colored trees anymore, and rubbish lay everywhere. The sky was already getting dark.

Ginny followed Harry behind a bush. Harry brushed a few leaves out of the way. Ginny looked where he was pointing and saw what appeared to be a campfire.

There were many people sitting around the fire in a circle. More than Ginny could have imagined. Thirty, at least. They all had dark cloaks on. Inside the circle, the leader was pacing around. Harry and Ginny could barely hear what he was saying.

"The filthy Mudbloods have to go. One by one…"

"Are we just going to sit here?" Ginny asked Harry quietly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We have to know what they're planning next, Ginny."

"Maybe we should get closer," Ginny suggested.

"No, Ginny!" Harry tried to grab her arm, but she was already too far away. "Ginny! Come back here!"

Harry chased after her. It was at that moment that Ginny stepped on a stick with a _crack_. Harry and Ginny both froze.

"What was that?" the leader of the group suddenly asked.

"Probably just an animal, My Lord," said a man in a black cloak.

"It was not _just an animal_," the leader said angrily. "Pull out your wands, men. We have company."

Harry suddenly dashed at Ginny and grabbed her hands. He Apparated all around the woods with loud pops. He was apparating faster than any normal wizard could, and it sounded as though there were dozens of wizards everywhere.

"What did you do that for?" Ginny hissed when Harry finally settled down.

"We have to make them think there are many of us so they'll be afraid," Harry answered.

"But won't they flee?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said confidently. "They don't know how much we heard. They'll want to finish us first."

It was at that moment that a man in a dark blue cloak yelled from behind them

"I've found two of them! Over here!" He pointed his wand at Harry and Ginny. "It seems like you two are in for – "

He stopped chuckling as his eyes started rolling around in his head. He fell onto the ground and started withering in pain. Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her past the man and farther into the woods.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked, amazed. "You didn't use your wand…"

"I'll explain later…"

Men's voices could be heard where they had left the man. "They went this way!"

"Ginny," Harry said. "We've got to split up. You go that way, I'll go this way. Maybe they'll lose our trail."

Harry and Ginny sprinted off in opposite directions.

Ginny started panting as she went deeper and deeper into the woods. She could see the men slowly gaining on her.

"There!" one of them shouted. "I just saw the girl right there!"

Ginny sprinted faster. She didn't see a log sprawled on the ground, so she tripped on it and fell. The men had reached her. They were all wearing dark blue or black cloaks.

"Oooh," one of them said. "The pretty lady has fallen down." He smirked. "Do you want us to help you there?"

Ginny tried to get her wand out, but the man was too fast. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up.

His face was very close to hers, and Ginny could smell his putrid breath.

"Would the pretty lady like one last kiss before she dies?"

The other men in the group laughed.

Ginny sucked her breath, and then kicked the man very hard where it hurt.

He scrunched up together like a ball, and let go of Ginny. She took off. The other men in the group were too startled to do anything.

"Well!" shouted the man impatiently. "Hunt that bitch down!"

Ginny ran through the woods until she reached the road. She saw a deserted alley off to her left, and took off that way. The men were quick on her trail. She looked back and saw them pointing and screaming at her. She ran faster. She ran into the alley – straight into the arms of another of the men. He grabbed her by the waist and clamped a hand over her mouth. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. He pulled her into a nook in the alley. The other men ran straight ran straight past them.

_Why didn't this man turn me in?_ She wondered. But at least he had sweeter breath than the other guy. Much sweeter. A familiar kind of sweet actually. Ginny looked up at her captor. He had a handsome face, messy black hair, and beautiful green eyes that looked at her tattered clothes in worry.

"Harry!" Ginny almost screamed in relief.

Harry clamped his hand over her mouth again. "They might be back," he explained. Just feeling his breath down her neck made Ginny's heart flutter again.

The men were not back, however, so Harry wrapped himself around Ginny and Apparated back to his office at the Ministry.

Ginny dropped onto Harry's chair, clearly exhausted.

"So, how did I do?" she asked.

Harry slumped against the wall and smiled. "If I was testing you now, I would give you an excellent!"

Ginny sat up, startled. "What for?"

Harry smiled again. "For surviving."

"So you didn't expect me to survive?" Ginny asked. "And you left me alone!"

"Well," Harry started, trying to not sound full of himself. "As long as you were with me, I expected you to be safe."

"Why did you make us split up then?" Ginny asked again.

"I'd figured out by then that I wasn't given you enough credit," Harry said.

Ginny smiled. "You know, the old Harry, the one who remembered me, he would have never let me do that. He'd come up with something about having to protect me or whatever."

"So I shouldn't have sent you out there?" Harry asked guiltily.

"No," Ginny reassured him. "I like this part of the new you. The one that lets me do anything even if it's dangerous."

Harry smiled.

"Well, it's kind of late right now," Ginny said. "Did you get the letter I sent you? You wouldn't want to come over to the Burrow, would you? Everyone is probably already there."

Harry remembered his party. Now that he had gotten to know Ginny a bit better, he actually wanted to go. Maybe he'd meet more people like her. They could be friends.

"Please say you'll come," Ginny pleaded.

"Definitely!" Harry smiled.


	11. The Burrow

**The Burrow**

Harry and Ginny Apparated to the Burrow, only this time Ginny was the one to Apparate, seeing as she was the only one who knew where the house was.

"Oh! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried when she saw him. She hugged him in a very motherly way. "I suppose you don't recognize me do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh! You poor boy!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I guess we'll have to introduce everyone all over again, wont we?"

She started going around, introducing Bill and Charlie, Tonks and Lupin (who were engaged!), Fred and George, and Ron and Hermione, although Harry had already re-met them.

Then Mrs. Weasley saw Ginny in her tattered clothes. "Ginny! What have you been doing?"

"I had Auror lessons, Mum. Remember?"

Mrs. Weasley was about to ask her what she had been doing that her clothes got so ripped up when Bill interrupted her.

"Fleur!" he called.

"Vat is it, my love?" Harry heard someone ask from above.

"Harry's here!"

"Oh!" Fleur exclaimed.

She ran down the stairs to go meet Harry. She was a very pretty woman, with long silver-like hair.

"Oh! 'Arry!" Fleur said. " Eet is so great zu be seeing you again!"

She hugged Harry, and then let go to reveal a teenage girl behind her who was just as pretty as she was.

"Gabrielle, meet "Arry!" Fleur told the girl.

"'Arry Potter!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Ever since zou zaved me in zi triwizerd zournament, I 'ave bin vanzing zu meet zou again!"

"Well," Harry said, a little self conscious, "I am pleased to meet you as well, though I don't remember saving anyone."

"Oh!" Gabrielle turned to her sister and started speaking very fast in French about how polite and handsome Harry was.

Harry blushed and spoke back to her in fluent French.

Gabrielle turned very pink, and everyone looked at Harry, startled.

"You speak French, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said. "I was there for about a year, so – "

"Oh!" Ron said. "That's where you went!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Harry," Fred called, coming from the kitchen holding a platter full of custard creams. "Want to try one? It's our specialty."

"No!" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny screamed in unison as Harry reach for a "custard" cream.

Harry looked at them confused.

"Oh, Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said. "The poor boy's been here barely a minute and your trying to poison him!"

"Poison?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed. "They're not poisoned, Harry. They're just not really 'custard' creams. More like 'canary' creams."

"Awww!" George said. "You just have to ruin our fun."

"Huh?" Harry looked confused.

"Zei zurn zou inzu canaries!" Gabrielle said delightedly. "Zei are abzoluzely zlpenzed!"

"See," George said as Gabrielle ate a canary cream and turned into a canary. "At least someone appreciates our work."

Harry laughed.

"Come into the kitchen, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "You'll find _real_ food there." She shot Fred and George angry looks.

Harry followed Mrs. Weasley and the others into the kitchen. Someone was already seated at the table. He had a crooked nose, and long, greasy black hair.

"You!" Harry took out his wand, pointing it at none other than Severus Snape.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks so much for your reviews. I just started this Fic, but I'm so excited that about it that I'll constantly be adding chapters. Check it out soon. I should have another one out by the weekend, because I already know hat I'm going to write about. I'll do flashbacks for when Harry was in France in the next few chapters. As always, please review!

**New Author's Note: **So, I've gotten this far with some changes in grammar, etc. I'll fix the next chapters in the next couple of days (hopefully). But if there are still tons of mistakes in the next chapters, just keep in mind that I haven't checked those yet, and I never had a beta – so that's my excuse!


	12. Expect the Unexpected

Expect the Unexpected 

"Yes, me, Potter," Snape said shooting looks at the Weasleys, who looked very startled. Apparently, they hadn't thought Harry would remember Snape.

Harry moved towards Snape with his wand in the air.

"Put that wand away, Harry," Lupin said, stepping between Harry and Snape.

"He killed Dumbledore!" Harry screamed, getting frustrated.

"No, Harry – " Ginny started.

"You!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Weasleys. "All of you! You're in this together! I should have never trusted any of you! I knew I wasn't losing my mind, thinking I'd forgotten everything…"

"Harry, listen to me!" Hermione pleaded.

"Get out of my way!" Harry screamed, pushing past Lupin. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him for what he did to Dumbledore, what he did to me parents…"

"Harry," Tonks said, "Lets be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable!" Harry pointed his wand at Snape and muttered something under his breath, but before he knew it, he was thrown backwards and landed painfully on the kitchen wall. All the Weasleys, along with Lupin and Tonks, were pointing their wands at Harry. Apparently they had all used the disarming spell at him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Ginny started.

Harry lifted himself up from the ground and quickly limped to the door of the Burrow.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry yelled furiously.

Ginny was on the verge of tears as Harry apparated out of the Burrow.

-----

Harry limped into his house. He was furious. He furious with Snape, and with the Weasleys, but mostly, he was furious with himself. He had allowed himself to get that close to people like _them_. People who hung out with the likes of Snape. And Harry was furious with himself for almost falling for that girl.

Harry heard a tiny pop and looked over his shoulder. There was Ginny, out on his lawn, running towards the house.

"What are you doing at my house?" Harry bellowed.

"Harry, please let me explain – " Ginny was actually crying now.

"There's nothing to explain." Harry yelled. "You tricked me, and I should never have believed you – "

"Harry, I didn't trick you, you've got it all mixed up!"

"MIXED UP?" Harry screamed. "YOU'RE TELLING _ME_ I'M MIXED UP? YOU'RE THE ONE HANGING AROUND WITH A MURDERER!"

"Harry, Snape isn't really – "

"HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE FOR GODSAKES! I WAS THERE. I SAW IT _ALL._"

"Harry, Dumbledore isn't dead."

"What?" Harry asked. He was still furious, but a bit hopeful. "I saw him die… I saw Snape kill him…"

"No, Harry," Ginny said, relieved that Harry had finally calmed down. "You saw Snape _pretend_ to kill him."

"What? What do you mean? …"

Harry went inside the house, and Ginny followed him in. Harry sat on the armchair in the living room, and Ginny sat on the couch opposite him.

"Listen, Harry," Ginny said, trying to find the best way to explain things. "What you saw that night – we saw it all in Dumbledore's pensieve – it wasn't what it looked like. When Dumbledore said _'Severus, please'_, he wasn't begging Snape to not kill him, _he was pleading with Snape to pretend to kill him. _That's why Snape and Dumbledore had been arguing earlier in the school year. Snape wanted to back out, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him."

"But… but…" Harry began, finding everything hard to believe. "What's happened to Dumbledore? Why didn't I know everything about this before?"

"Dumbledore didn't want Voldemort to think he was still alive," Ginny explained. "He was helping you all along while you were looking for the horcruxes."

"Helping me?" Harry asked, doubtful. "He wasn't was helping me do anything."

"Well," Ginny cut in, "he did what he could – mind you, it wasn't much, seeing as he couldn't go walking around when everybody thought he was dead. But he gave you little hints here and there if he found out anything. I don't know how he did it, so don't ask me," Ginny added, seeing the questioning look on Harry's face.

"Why didn't anyone tell _me_ this before?" Harry asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I only found out about it a couple of months ago," Ginny said defensively. "They barely tell me or Ron or Hermione anything. They won't even let us join the Order."

"You mean the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked. "Well, with all the people that die while on duty, I would think you wouldn't want to join. You don't want to get your head blown off, now do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny snapped, standing up.

Harry remained sitting and said, "You'll need more practice if you're going to go fight hundreds of dark wizards."

"Oh," Ginny fumed. "I suppose you reckon you can get into the Order?"

"Yeah, I reckon I can."

"Why have you turned into such a bighead, Harry? If I remember correctly, we fought with you that night at the Ministry. I think we deserve some credit for that. And you told me I'd gotten an excellent of my first auror lesson. So won't you please get over yourself!"

Harry stood up and looked down at Ginny (he was ahead taller than she was).

"You got an excellent for a beginning student, and I'm not the one who is keeping Severus Snape at my house. That despicable git!"

"Oh is this what this is about?" Ginny yelled. "For your information, we only asked him to go there hoping you'd take a better liking to him!"

"Thought I'd forgotten all the things he did to me, and to my parents?" Harry yelled back, enraged. "Thought we'd become pals!"

"We were only trying to help!" Ginny cried.

"Well, it didn't work did it?" Harry kept on screaming. "I still remember how he betrayed my parents to Voldemort!"

"Harry, I think it was horrible what he did – "

"Then why are you taking his side?"

"Fine!" Ginny yelled, pulling the front door open and storming out of the house. "Do you want nothing to do with me? I'll just leave like you wanted me to!"

With a twist of her feet, she apparated back to the burrow, leaving Harry alone in his big house feeling guilty.

A/N 

**_I am so sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. I've been having tons of homework and we're close to the end of the school year, so I really have to study for finals. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. Expect an update soon! _**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	13. Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

Harry stared miserably at the maps in front of him. He had been studying them for days now, but he couldn't seem to figure it out.

He was in his office at the Ministry, trying to discover where the poison-dart-shooters were heading next. He pointed his wand at one of the larger maps and muttered a spell. A few streets curved over each other, but nothing else happened.

Harry groaned.

He was trying to make himself believe that the only reason he couldn't concentrate was because of all the trouble that was going on in the magical world. In the past week, two more muggles along with a wizard had died because of the poison darts; a group of death eaters who still strongly believed that Voldemort would someday return had killed an auror during a vicious two-minute battle. It had been seven death eaters against one auror and Harry blamed himself for not being there to help the auror.

"No one blames you, Harry," Margaret had said, trying to soothe him. "People don't expect you to be able to save everyone in the world."

In addition to that, a couple of dark wizards had escaped from Azkaban (it was now guarded by highly trained aurors - they couldn't keep in the prisoners as well as dementors, but who were much more trustworthy).

So Harry was having a couple of bad weeks. But he couldn't completely convince himself that that was the reason why he couldn't concentrate. He still felt guilty about what he had said to Ginny, and he wanted to apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to go talk to her. He hadn't even scheduled a second auror lesson with her, and Ginny hadn't bothered to try to schedule one herself. Not that Harry blamed her, seeing as she'd basically said she didn't want anything to do with him. Harry couldn't understand why this bothered him so much. It's not like he liked her. After all, he had only just met her. … And could he completely trust her? He barely even remembered her.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Margaret entered the office, carrying a few stacks of parchment.

"Here are the things you asked for, and – whoa!" She had almost tripped on a long roll of parchment on the floor, and it was only then that she noticed the boxes and rolls of parchment stacked up in the office, obscuring most of the room from view.

"What's going on here?" Margaret asked, picking up the stacks of parchment she had dropped on the floor.

"I'm doing a little research," Harry muttered glumly.

"Oh. For your next lesson with Ginny?" Margaret asked excitedly.

"Er…"

"Oh, right," Margaret said happily. "I suppose you don't want to talk to me about that, right?"

"Uh…"

"But I daresay, Harry," Margaret started, looking around the room. "I really don't think you should invite Ginny here with all this stuff here. Maybe – "

"I'm going to take the day off if that's all right with you," Harry told Margaret.

"You, Harry?" Margaret asked surprised. "I never thought I'd see another day when Harry Potter asked for a day off! Are you going somewhere with Ginny?"

Margaret was looking excited again, and Harry wanted to get away before she began talking about Ginny again.

"Bye, Harry," Margaret said as Harry turned to apparate. "Tell me all about it when you come back!"

-----

Harry was in front of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He watched as the house materialized in front of him and pushed number thirteen and number eleven aside to make room for itself.

Harry stuck his hand in the inside of his cloak pocket and took out a key. He stuck in the door of number twelve, and the door clicked open.

Harry walked into the house. It was quiet and dark, but it was free of dust, as if someone had been cleaning it.

It had been about a year since Harry went to number twelve, and he didn't know what had compelled him to go now. This house was where Sirius had lived, and Harry didn't want to remember that horrible night at the Ministry when he had died.

Harry closed the door behind him, and slipped carefully past the hallway. He didn't want to wake anything.

He climbed the stairs of number twelve up to Sirius's old room. Some boxes were stacked around here and there. Harry grabbed one of them and sat on the bed. He opened the box to find many of Sirius's old things. At the top was that old two-way mirror, a few pocketknives, and a few explosives.

_You'd think Mrs. Weasley would have gotten rid of these immediately_, Harry thought to himself, grinning.

Wait a minute – _Where did that come from?_ Harry asked himself. _Mrs. Weasley didn't even know Sirius, did she? I'm going mad…_

Harry shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He stuck his hand in the bottom of the box. He touched something that felt kind of cold, and was very heavy. Harry lifted it out of the box, knocking most of the other objects out of the box. An old lamp shattered on the floor, but Harry was too busy looking at the photo album in his hands to notice it, or even the screaming woman downstairs.

The first picture was one of four people Harry remembered well. At the left was a pretty woman with beautiful green eyes holding a baby in her arms. She was laughing and looking happily at the man who had one arm around her shoulders. The man looked like a little older version of Harry without glasses or a scar. He had black, messy hair that fell over his eyes, a handsome face, and a slim but muscled body. He had his other arm around the shoulders of another man who looked more alive than ever. The other man had dark hair that rested neatly on his head, and he, like his friend, was very handsome.

Harry stared at his mother and father and godfather and his baby self. He wished his mother and the two marauders were there with him.

_Now all the marauders are dead_, Harry remembered sadly. _No_, said another voice in his head. _There's still one left._

For the second time that day, Harry wondered if he was going crazy. Of course all the marauders were dead. They had all died because of Voldemort. Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail. Voldemort, who had been furious of Wormtail for deliberately allowing Harry to escape him, had killed Wormtail. _Dumbledore _did_ tell me that Wormtail owed his life to me_, Harry thought.

_There's still one more marauder left… huh – I'm definitely going mad._

-----

Snape walked into number twelve Grimmauld Place, followed by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Fleur, who held an infant boy with silvery hair in her arms.

"And if you had been seen!" Mrs. Weasley told Snape sternly. "Hasn't Dumbledore told you to stay in the house? If you go out one more time – I swear you are completely like Sirius…"

Snape seemed to take this as an insult, because got that dark evil look over his face, but didn't say anything.

"So I guess you know how Sirius felt when he was locked up here," Ginny smirked at Snape.

Snape shot her a filthy look. "You better watch what you say, Weasley. I am surprised Dumbledore is actually considering letting you join the order. You can't even – "

"Now, now," Fleur interrupted, closing the door behind her. "Dumbledore won't want you to argue. You're on the same side now, remember? Besides, you're setting a bad example for Gabriel here."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Absolutely right…"

Mrs. Weasley headed down the stairs to the kitchen, her green cloak billowing behind her. Fleur followed her with Gabriel still in her arms.

"Well," Ginny said to Snape, wrapping her dark blue cloak around herself. "I'm going to go explore."

"What – " Snape was interrupted by a sudden CRASH upstairs.

Ginny looked up, startled, and then looked at Snape, who didn't know what had happened either. Down the hallway, Sirius's mother could now be heard screaming "FILTHY BLOOD! I WANT THEM OUT OF MY HOUSE! CONTAMINATING THE MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! …"

Mrs. Weasley ran back up the stairs. "What was that?"

"I think someone's in the house!" Ginny answered.

"I'll go check it out," Snape replied, looking completely non-excited, as usual.

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said, ready for something to do that actually required more than moving her feet or mouth.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley protested. "You don't know what's up there!"

Fleur appeared at the top of the stairs, with Gabriel now wrapped protectively in her pink robes.

"But mum…" Ginny argued. But Snape was already up the stairs.

-----

Harry wiped some dust away from the picture. He sighed, and then made to put the picture back in the box.

Over the screaming voice downstairs that he finally noticed, Harry heard a soft shuffle. He turned around quickly to face the bedroom door, his wand ready in front of him.

"Potter!" Snape stepped out of the shadows, he, too, with his wand ready in front of himself.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, just slightly lowering his wand.

"I would ask you the same thing."

"This, for your information, is my house," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well," Snape said, a little annoyed. "I was under the impression that this was still the headquarters of the Order."

"Dumbledore's still using it as headquarters?" Harry asked, surprised.

"No, Potter," Snape said sarcastically. "I suppose this isn't the headquarters, all though I just said it was."

Harry scowled. "Why are _you_ here then? Nobody else was here."

"That's because I just got back here, and Dumbledore wants me to stay here, by the way."

"Why?"

"I thought you were smarter than this, Potter, having destroyed the Dark Lord, but apparently I was wrong – there is no brain under that skull of yours. Obviously the entire wizarding world thinks I killed Dumbledore."

"Why do you have to stay here? In _Sirius's_ house?" Harry looked at him accusingly. "Couldn't Dumbledore find a safer place?"

"Dumbledore wants me to stay as close to the Order as possible. And he seems to think this house is safe enough." Snape looked disgusted to even be in the house.

"What were you doing out?"

"That," Snape said, "is none of your business, Potter."

Harry looked at him hatefully. "I would think Dumbledore would want you to stay inside."

"So does Mrs. Weasley. Otherwise, why would I be back in this filthy house?"

"Is she in the Order? Is she here?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at Harry like he was a complete idiot. "Today there's a meeting for the Order, Potter. Now I suggest you go downstairs. I expect the Weasleys will be wondering what's taking so long."

Snape retreated back toward the hallway downstairs, and Harry followed him, thinking that he'd have the perfect shot to perform a jinx on Snape. He smiled.

-----

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur waited anxiously for Snape to return. Ginny however, was simply miffed that she didn't get the chance to tackle whoever or whatever it was that had gotten in the house.

"Urgh!" Ginny screamed, barely audible over Mrs. Black's screams of dirty blood. "Why's it taking so long! I told you I should have been there, Mother. Now Snape's probably gone and gotten himself killed. Not that that would be such a big loss…"

"Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Don't you ever let me hear you say something like that again! And don't be silly. Severus can handle himself. "

"Oh!" Fleur cried. "Here he comes now!" She wrapped her cloak tighter against Gabriel and Ginny looked at her weirdly, wondering what she expected.

Snape descended the steps and went down to the kitchen muttering under his breath.

"Well?" Ginny said expectantly.

"Well what, Weasley?" Snape asked mockingly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What was it?"

"The most horrible sight that ever met my eyes," Snape said seriously. He went off to try to quiet Mrs. Black.

Ginny stomped her foot and yelled "Urgh!" in annoyance. Just then, Harry clomped down the stairs. Fleur, thinking it was something awful, wrapped her cloak tighter around Gabriel, and whimpered.

Mrs. Weasley took out her wand, but when she saw it was Harry, she cried in delight and relief, "Harry, dear!"

She went to meet Harry and gave him a motherly hug. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Neither did I," Harry said truthfully.

Fleur loosened her grip on Gabriel and went of to give Harry a hug as well. Ginny just stared at Harry awkwardly.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur went down into the kitchen, calling Harry after them.

Ginny left the house, muttering about how she needed some fresh air.

Harry went after Snape, who was having a difficult time closing the curtains on Mrs. Black's portrait.

"You need some help?" Harry called to Snape over the woman's howls.

"Not yours, Potter!" Snape screamed at Harry, desperately trying to pull the curtains together.

"Fine!" Harry yelled. He stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him

It was dark out, and the air was nice and cool. Harry stuck his hands in his pant pockets and walked around with his head down. He walked to the park that was a few blocks away from number twelve. It was deserted.

Harry walked around the park a couple of times until he noticed Ginny sitting on a bench. He walked over to her, thinking that this was the best time as any to apologize for what he had said to her.

"Uh... hi," Harry said.

Ginny looked at him, startled. "Oh… hey. What if someone sees you like that?"

"Huh?" Harry looked down at himself, realizing what Ginny meant. He still had his cloak on. He noticed for the first time that Ginny just had just her jeans on and a blue spaghetti strap. "Oh. It's dark out. I don't think anybody will be out around now."

Harry sat down on the bench next to Ginny. Neither of them talked for a few awkward seconds.

"Uh…" Harry started, finally breaking the silence. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how you know… I yelled at you a couple of weeks ago… I mean, it's not your fault…"

"Oh, it's okay," Ginny said. "I can't totally blame you for what you said. I know how you don't really get along with Snape, and you have to admit, he's a git."

Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Did you know," Ginny said, "Dumbledore's considering letting me into the Order. I just found out a couple of days ago. Mum was furious."

Harry laughed. "Well, I guess we'd better have more auror lessons."

"Yeah, I guess," Ginny, said, smiling as well.

They sat in silence for a while, both staring at the ground, until Ginny said, " What I want to know is how come you remember Snape but you don't remember me, or Ron, or Hermione…"


	14. His Weakness

**His Weakness**

**_Flashback_**

Harry walked into Monsieur's unfurnished room. Monsieur was sitting in his regular position, with his eyes closed.

"Élève," Monsieur said, opening his eyes.

"Yes, Monsieur?" Harry asked.

"Sit down."

"Uh… I really can't stay, Monsieur," Harry said uncomfortably. "I've made plans, you see – "

"Sit down, Élève!" Monsieur told Harry sharply.

Harry sat down wordlessly and grudgingly on his cushion. He thought about what his friends, Josh, Damien, and Bella would say when he didn't turn up for their planned soccer game.

He had been in France for nearly eleven months. His powers had increased to an extraordinary level. He could easily go into Monsieur' mind and knock him out completely. His mind was so powerful that he was able to constantly keep on blocking it from any outside force without so much as breaking a sweat. Harry was aware that if he wanted to, he could kill someone with a slight tap into their mind, something he wasn't eager to try.

Now he was wondering why Monsieur wanted him. He had been allowed to leave the building anytime he wanted as soon as he had developed his powers. Monsieur hadn't wanted to keep him caged up.

"Élève," Monsieur started in a quieter tone, "I have to say I am pleased about how far you have advanced. You are my greatest student yet. As I have told you countless times, Élève, I am here to train those of the most powerful minds. I have lived for hundreds of years, Élève, and I've never seen a student quite like you. I've had six other students in my lifetime, five of which are dead, and one who is very old and paralyzed for life. The magical community should have thanked the world when Harry Potter was born."

Harry shivered slightly. Monsieur had hardly ever called him by his name, and he had never called Monsieur by _his_ name either. He didn't even _know_ Monsieur's real name. Monsieur had never told him, and even after Harry had grown strong enough to extract the information from Monsieur's mind, he decided that Monsieur had a right to his privacy.

"I am not proud to say that some of my students turned out not to be the kindest of hearts, Élève, but for those who were, all of them had weaknesses. Weaknesses that brought them down quickly. I didn't recognize any of their weaknesses until they were all dead, Élève, but you – I recognized your weakness immediately."

Harry had a feeling that Monsieur was going to criticize him harshly, something he used to do often when Harry couldn't get the hand of things. It wasn't a feeling Harry liked. But what Monsieur said caught Harry completely off guard.

"Out of all those students, Élève, you are the purest of heart. You would do anything for your friends, Élève, for the ones you love – "

A picture of Ginny swam uneasily in Harry's mind.

" – You would even _die_ for them, Élève," Monsieur continued. "_That_ is your weakness. You value other people's lives over your own."

Harry didn't like where Monsieur was heading. He was about to ask Monsieur what he wanted to do about his "weakness", but Monsieur quieted him.

"What happened to all those other students with weaknesses?" He didn't wait for Harry to answer. "They died. They _died_, Élève. I don't think the world would like it if their 'chosen one' died to save a minor, unimportant person."

Harry wanted to mention that he didn't think that Ginny or any other Weasley were unimportant people in his life, but he didn't want to contradict Monsieur.

"I know exactly what you're thinking, Élève," Monsieur said, "which proves my point exactly!"

"Where are you going with this, Monsieur?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"You have too many memories of these people, Élève," Monsieur said simply.

"What do you expect me to do, Monsieur?" Harry asked. "It's not like I can go back in time and completely ignore 'these people'. It would change my entire life. It's not like I'd want to, anyway."

Monsieur ignored this last comment, and said excitedly, "But you can _erase_ these memories, Élève. You can erase them!"

Harry looked at Monsieur with his jaw dropped, horrified. "You expect me to completely wipe my whole life from my mind?" Harry was too surprised to address Monsieur as he was supposed to. "Everyone that's always been important to me?"

"There's no other way, Élève."

Harry stood up. "But there must be!" Now he was screaming. "I can't erase all my friends from my mind! _I won't!_"

"You will do as I tell you to, Élève," Monsieur said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Harry yelled at Monsieur, swinging his hands in fury.

Monsieur sighed. "You're right, Élève. I can't. But I want you to know, I have your best interests in heart. Listen to me, Élève. If you go on with you life, with all of your memories, you won't be the only one who's in danger. All of your friends will be in danger as well, especially _Ms. Weasley_."

Harry's cheeks reddened.

"You see, Élève," Monsieur continued, "if your enemies know how close you are to these people, they will use them as a way to hurt you, Élève. You must understand this, Élève. I'll give you till tomorrow morning. If you choose to have them erased from your mind, come to me. If you choose to keep your memories… well then, you're on your own."

Monsieur walked past Harry and went into the room opposite the unfurnished room, which Harry could only guess was Monsieur's bedroom.

Harry stamped upstairs to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. He was confused. He didn't know what to do.


	15. Will or Won't?

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling wrote, although i wish i did. i don't own any of the orginal characters. I also don't own the lyrics to the song **Ocean Avenue**, because Yellowcard obviously owns that. enjoy :)_

**Will or Won't?**

Harry was thinking back on all the great times he had had with Ginny. He remembered when he was still in school and he'd go down to the lake with Ginny. They'd spend their whole lunch hour there, talking about whatever they wanted, not caring what the rest of the world said about them…

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right,_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night,_

_Staying up all night_

He remembered breaking up with Ginny in her sixth year, and getting back together with her when he'd gotten rid of Voldemort. They'd walk in the park together and they'd play quidditch together, they'd do everything together…

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right,_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night,_

_Staying up all night_

Harry didn't want to leave Ginny and all their memories. If they had to they could run away somewhere. Nobody could hurt Ginny if they didn't know where she was. Harry was hoping desperately for this to be true. He wanted to be with Ginny - just wanted to be with her so much…

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_Let you waves crash down on me_

_And take me away, yeah_

Harry had been waiting for the day his training was over so that he could go back to Ginny. He had been dreaming about the day since the first night he had slept in France. He couldn't just let her go. Not now - now that he was so close…

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_

_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_

_When I sleep I dream and it gets me by,_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight_

_That you're here tonight_

Harry knew Ginny was waiting for him. He knew she wanted to be with him. He'd do anything to be with her. But slowly, he began to understand that Monsieur might be right. It would be for Ginny's own good…

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let you waves crash down on me_

_And take me away, yeah_

But Harry couldn't forget how sad Ginny had been when he had left. She had asked him if he'd ever be back. He thought he would be, but now he wasn't so sure…

_I remember the look in your eyes,_

_When I told you that this was goodbye,_

_You were begging me not tonight,_

_Not here, not now,_

_We're looking up at the same night sky_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise,_

_We'll be together for one more night,_

_Somewhere, somehow_

Harry knew what he had to do. He didn't like it. But he had to save Ginny. If she was with him than she would already be marked for death. Everyone he had always loved had died. He had to let go of Ginny. Maybe someday, when he had gotten rid of Voldemort's supporters, maybe then they'd be together. Maybe then…

_If I could find you now things would get better_

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let you waves crash down on me_

_And take me away, yeah_

-----

Harry walked into the unfurnished room. Monsieur was already there. Harry sat down quietly on his cushion and faced the old man.

"You have made the right choice, Élève," Monsieur told Harry.

Harry didn't even want to think about what he was going to do. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Are you ready, Élève?" Monsieur asked Harry.

"I'm ready," Harry answered in a hoarse voice.

He went through all his memories of Ginny, thinking it would be the last time he would ever recognize her. The last time he'd remember her, and Ron, and Hermione…

As a tear rolled down Harry's face, he whispered inaudibly, "I love you, Ginny."

_**A/N**_

_**How did you guys like this? I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry, but I've had so much work. But I promise there is more to come. I'm trying to write a lot before the summer starts because I'm going away for a while.**_

_**Please review and tell me how much you liked. :)**_


	16. Funny Feelings

Funny Feelings 

Harry woke up in the bare room. Monsieur was sitting cross-legged on his cushion. Harry cleared his mind.

When had he fallen asleep?

Then he remembered. Monsieur had erased _something_ from his memory.

"Er…" Harry said.

"I suppose you don't remember?" Monsieur asked simply.

"No," Harry said. "At least I don't think I do. I don't know what you were erasing from my memory."

"Some people you cared for very much," Monsieur said. "Now I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm telling you this?" Harry nodded. "Well, you still remember certain people don't you? Like Severus Snape?" Harry nodded again. "Well, their memory will help you, Élève. You see, Snape is a person you no doubt hate,. I could see that from all the memories you have of him. All the anger you feel towards him will help you to destroy your enemies, Élève."

Monsieur stopped there, as if that was enough explanation.

"But, Monsieur," Harry began, confused. "If I was supposed to forget everyone that ever mattered to me, how come I still remember Sirius, and Dumbledore, and – and my parents?"

"Ahh…" Monsieur smiled. "Élève, these people are dead. They are another source of power for you. When you think of them, I would expect you to want to avenge their deaths."

"Oh…"

"Well, Élève," Monsieur started, "I am afraid I have to erase this conversation from your mind."

Harry didn't look surprised. In fact, he seemed to have been expecting Monsieur to say this.

"We can't have you remembering that I erased people from your mind, Élève. I'm going to have to erase you memories of ever having your mind erased."

For the second time that day, Harry closed his eyes and allowed Monsieur into his mind.

-----

Present 

Harry watched Ginny. A picture of her in scarlet quidditch robes flashed before his eyes. She looked a few years younger, and she was cheering because she'd just scored a goal.

_That was weird,_ Harry thought, startled. _I didn't even know Ginny before a few weeks ago. Or actually, I did only I don't remember her now… this is really starting to confuse me._

Ginny shivered slightly and Harry almost leaned over to wrap his cloak around her, but caught himself just in time.

"Uh… I guess we'd better get back," he said. "I reckon your mum will be wondering where we went."

"Yeah, I reckon so," Ginny agreed, standing up and wrapping her arms around herself. "I suppose more members of the Order will be there by now. Ron and Hermione, too, I expect. They went on a date together, obviously, but they wont admit it. "Ginny rolled her eyes. "At least Ron wont, that git!

Harry tried to understand what Ginny was talking about, but he just ended up nodding along to everything she said.

"And anyway…" They had reached number twelve. Ginny looked at Harry and said apologetically, "Oh… I'm really sorry about what I've been talking about all night, Harry. I kept on forgetting that you'd forgotten everything, and, well – this must be really hard for you huh?"

Harry looked down at his feet uncomfortably. Ginny knocked on the door of number twelve. Tonks opened the door after a few seconds, and put her finger to her lips, quieting them. She smiled at Harry and motioned him inside the house. It was very quiet. Someone must have helped Snape shut Mrs. Black's curtains.

Harry and Ginny followed Tonks down into the kitchen. Tonks accidentally knocked over a wooden stool, and Harry nearly didn't catch it in time. Tonks flashed him a thankful smile, pointed to the kitchen, and ran her hand across her throat. Apparently she meant that Mrs. Weasley would kill her if she woke up Mrs. Black again.

When Harry entered the kitchen, he was met by a sudden uproar. Mrs. Weasley started yelling at Ginny for leaving the house, and constantly kept on telling Harry that it wasn't his fault because he must be really confused now and everything, but he should know better than to go out in his wizard robes. Lupin came to greet Harry, followed by more witches and wizards. Harry was surprised when he was able to remember most of them.

Hermione and Ron had come as well, and each went up to greet Harry.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked Ginny and Harry suspiciously when everyone had settled down and began doing their own thing.

"I would ask _you_ the same thing, Ronald!" Ginny retorted.

Ron got really red in the face, and started going off about how his own baby sister didn't respect him anymore.

Fred and George suddenly came down the kitchen stairs. They bumped into Ron who was just climbing the stairs. The yelled something to him, and only barely missed being hit by a horde of cockroaches.

"That stupid git," Fred said, laughing. "Alright there, Harry?"

"Don't mind Ron," George added. "He thinks he's better than everyone else now because he got onto the Chudley Canons."

"Has he?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right," Hermione told Harry apologetically. "I forgot to mention it. But he's really excited."

"Yeah," Ginny added. She leaned in closer to Harry and whispered, "We heard they wanted you on the team, too, Harry. After you came back and everything…"

Harry smiled modestly. He knew he was good at quidditch, but he didn't think he wanted any more people staring at his forehead.

Hermione went off to go search for Ron, and Fred and George started after her, shouting things about their new products.

Harry didn't know what to do. He and Ginny were just standing there in awkward silence, and Harry felt he was going to blush to death, but Mrs. Weasley saved him.

"Harry, Ginny," she said, "would you two please go upstairs? The meetings about to start."

"But Mum!" Ginny pleaded. "I'm going to be in the Order soon. I should be able to stay at the meetings!"

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "It hasn't been completely decided it, Ginevra Weasley! Ron and Hermione and Fred and George have all been considered as well, but you don't see them here trying to get into a meeting. Absolutely not! Dumbledore may think you are ready, but I am your mother! Good boy, Harry. I'm glad you're not trying to join the Order."

Harry looked startled by Mrs. Weasley's storm. She kept on mumbling about how Dumbledore must be getting delusional in his old age when Ginny interrupted.

"Mum," she sighed. "Harry is an _auror_. He does more dangerous things than you people do here. I mean, I should know. That first auror lesson was completely…" Ginny trailed off when she saw the furious looks on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Just what were you doing that day?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She turned on Harry. It looked like the first time that day that she was truly angry with him. "Harry James Potter!" Harry was backing away, afraid of what Mrs. Weasley would do. "I would have thought you of all people would have more sense than to expose Ginny to something dangerous! What has happened to you? No more! No more auror lessons! I've had it!"

Mrs. Weasley stomped up to the stove and fixed her eyes on the many pots, constantly jabbing whatever was in her reach with her wand.

Harry stared guiltily at Ginny.

"I didn't mean to..." He started. "I thought… I mean…"

"Don't worry about it," Ginny consoled. "She gets like this all the time. You should have seen her the time Fred and George tried to force Percy to open a cursed music box."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and lead him up the stairs. Harry didn't know why, but he felt chills run up his arm.

"Who's Percy?" Harry whispered once they had reached the hallway.

"Oh…" Ginny contorted her face into a disgusted face, as if she had just realized what she had said. "He's my bigger brother. At least – he used to be."

"Uh… is he – is he dead?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Oh, no!" Ginny laughed. "He's just the stupidest prat ever! When you were trying to convince everybody that you-know-who was back – "

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry interrupted.

"Right," Ginny said. "I just can't forget about when he was still alive, but yeah. When you were trying to convince everyone that _Voldemort_ was back, Percy kept on saying how the Ministry were right and you and Dumbledore and me and my whole family were just fools. Of course he wouldn't admit he was wrong when the Ministry officially announced that 'He-who-must-not-be-named' had returned…"

Someone ringed the doorbell, and Mrs. Black started screaming her head off.

Mrs. Weasley started in as well. "Oh, for goodness sake! How many times have I told them not to ring that damn doorbell! Would someone please shut that foul woman's mouth?"

Ginny gave Harry a "what did I tell you?" look and went off to open the door.

"Ahh…" she said. "Mundungus. Mum's furious with you. You better watch out."

Mundungus dismissed Ginny's comment and dumped a pile of cauldrons in a closet by the door. "Mind if I leave these here? Thanks. What's all that screaming, anyway? Is it Sirius's mother? What's got her started, anyway? Oh, hello there Potter," Mundungus said, noticing Harry for the first time. "Long time no see. Would you mind shutting that woman's curtains? Her screams are getting annoying, really…"

Harry stared at Mundungus. "Mundungus Fletcher," he said. He spoke so quietly, it was almost impossible to hear him over Mrs. Blacks screams.

"That's right, Potter. Now would you please shut those woman's curtains?" He started heading down to the kitchen but Snape, who was walking down the steps from upstairs, stopped him in his tracks.

"Fletcher…" He sneered evilly. "I wouldn't think you'd show your face here again. You must know Dumbledore's considering kicking you out of the Order?"

"For you're information, Snape," Mundungus said, his voice faltering only slightly, "Dumbledore personally invited me to this meeting."

"You better watch what you say, Fletcher," Snape said cruelly, getting down to the point. "After all of Black's things you stole, I can't believe you still come here."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other startled. They never thought they'd see the day when Snape defended _Sirius_.

Apparently Mundungus thought the same, because he said, "Why are _you_ defending Sirius? I never thought you two were on the friendly side."

Snape sneered again. "As you will have noticed, Fletcher, Black is dead. So I think it would be much more useful to take his side against yours. Now somebody better close that mad woman's curtains, because I'm not doing it!"

Snape stormed down into the kitchen and slammed the door in Mundungus's face. Mundungus took great pleasure into charming the door to slam against Snape's back. Harry could still hear Mrs. Weasley's screams at Mundungus when he went off to attempt to shut the curtains on Mrs. Black, who was screaming, "…FILTHY BLOOD AND I WILL NOT HAVE IT… NO! NO! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT…"

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to pull the curtains together. Ginny asked him why he remembered Mundungus and most of the other members of the Order as she tried to give him a helping hand, but only succeed in knocking herself to the floor. Harry quickly helped her up, and then screamed, "The hell with it!"

He grabbed his wand from inside his cloak and performed a series of confusing wand movements. He jabbed his want at Mrs. Black's portrait, and her screams were cut off as the curtains shut.

Ginny, who was huffing, said in between breath, "How …did you… do that? I thought … no spell could… break… the one… Mrs. Black… put on it."

Harry smiled and slipped his wand back in his cloak. "Oh, just a few tricks I learned here and there…"

Ginny finally regained her breath and said, "Are you ever going to teach me _anything_?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, next – " He suddenly stopped smiling as Mrs. Weasley's words rang in his ears. "Oh wait. Your mum won't let you have anymore lessons from me…"

"Oh don't be silly, Harry," Ginny laughed. "Mum doesn't want anybody but you to give me lessons, if anybody at all. She's just way over protective."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "You're right. I'm definitely looking forward to the next lesson."

Ginny stared deep into Harry's beautiful green eyes, and for the first time since he'd gotten back from France, she the twinkle in them.

She smiled. "Me too, Harry. Me too."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. H couldn't place what was happening. But just the way Ginny smiled at him made him feel goosebumps ride up his arms.

He felt dazed. What was happening to him?


	17. Fall in Love Again

**Fall In Love Again**

Harry walked to his office in the Ministry with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. He was calm, and he barely even noticed all the people staring at him and muttering under their breaths.

"You seem unusually happy today," Margaret told him as he entered his office.

"I brought you coffee, Margaret," Harry smiled, handing her a cup.

"Why, thanks," Margaret smiled back, taking a sip of the coffee," but you still haven't told me why you're so happy."

Harry slumped into his chair and spun around.

"I'm not unusually happy," he said. "I'm being my usual self. This is me being my usual self. Why do I look like I'm happy?"

"Well, let's see," Margaret sighed, putting down her cup of coffee on Harry's desk. "First of all," she said, counting on her fingers," you didn't torpedo your way in here like you usually do to get away from the staring and pointing, second of all you brought me coffee, and third – well, you actually have I smile on your face that I can honestly say I haven't seen for weeks. Oh! And you're usually moody and don't want to talk to anybody, _and _you always wear black. Are you mourning or something?"

"Margaret," Harry argued. "I'm wearing black _today_. I always wear black. What does that have to do with me being happy? Besides, black works."

"Yeah, whatever, but you just admitted to being happy!"

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

Just then Harry noticed a bored face bobbing in the fireplace.

"Hi Charlie," Harry greeted the Ministry receptionist.

"Alright there, Harry? Margaret?" Charlie had a droning voice that any man working in the Ministry for fifteen years answering fireplaces would have. "You seem unusually happy today, Harry."

Margaret turned to Harry and shot him an "I told you so" look.

"Anyway," Charlie said, "sorry to disrupt your conversation over what you two are wearing, but there's someone here for you, Harry. A Miss Ginny Weasley."

Suddenly, everything cleared up for Margaret. "Ohhh… Yeah. Tell Ginny Harry will be right there, Charlie."

Charlie's head disappeared to leave Harry alone in the office with Margaret and questions.

Harry gave up before the argument even started. "Alright Margaret. I'll tell you all about it when it's over," he said, stepping into the fireplace.

"Every single detail!" Margaret called after him as he disappeared in the flames.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he walked out of the fireplace in Charlie's office.

Ginny was waiting for him by the door. She had a long blue cloak draped over her shoulders. Her hair was pulled up in curls, and smiled at Harry excitedly.

"Hi Harry," she said. "I had to wrestle my mum before she let me come. You better watch out." As Ginny laughed, Harry felt his heart rolling over.

Harry threw some floo powder in the fireplace, motioning Ginny to step into the flames. "After you."

Ginny whispered, "Harry Potter's office," and disappeared.

Harry stumbled into his office after Ginny. He found her lying on the floor, and he almost tripped over her. He handed her his hand and lifted her up as she brushed the charcoal off of her cloak.

She turned to Harry and smiled. "So… where are we going today?"

"Going?" Harry questioned.

"You know, like my last lesson."

"Oh, right," Harry said. "Well, today we're just gonna practice some defenses."

"Oh," Ginny said, sounding a bit less enthusiastic. "You mean like DA lessons?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Oh."

Several months passed and Harry and Ginny continued their lessons. Every new lesson, Ginny couldn't believe how much more boring it was than the last one. To Ginny, Harry's lessons became more like the lessons all the other aurors gave: boring ones that made you go to sleep. To Harry, he just wanted to make sure that Ginny was safe. Ginny seemed to be falling asleep however much she tried to stay awake while Harry gave one of his usual hour long lectures over strategies that dark wizards tended to use. He had gone through every group of Dark wizards that came to mind, starting with Death Eaters and ending with some group that lived in Merlin's time. The only thing Ginny felt guilty about when she slept through the lesson was how Harry would react. She figured she wasn't going to miss anything during the lessons owing to the fact that they had gone through those things at least three times.

But Harry himself couldn't blame Ginny for falling asleep. He knew his lessons must have been the most boring lessons anybody had ever seen on the face of earth. Every time she came for lessons, Harry would have some trip planned that would definitely be dangerous, but he always backed down when he saw Ginny and just stayed in the office. He didn't want to cause her the injuries he had. He knew he was a much more advanced auror than she was, and if he got injuries from curses every other night, then there was definitely a chance that Ginny could die out on the field.

One cold December night, Ginny left Harry's office as soon as the lesson was done and headed to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was making dinner when Ginny walked in.

"How was you auror lesson dear?" she asked Ginny.

"Oh, great, Mum, just great," she said sarcastically, "seeing as it was the most boring lesson ever!"

As Ginny headed upstairs to her room, she could hear her mom telling Fleur that it was a good thing Harry had finally come to his senses.

Ginny found Hermione waiting for her in her room, and she poured everything out.

"I can't take this anymore!" she cried to a startled Hermione. "They are so boring!"

"Well, think about it, Ginny," Hermione reasoned. "Maybe he wants you to be safe."

"Safe? Safe from what? I thought he said he could protect me! The man has seriously turned into my mum, Hermione! I even had to poke _him_ once to wake him up! He fell asleep during his own speech! What do you call that? Margaret, his assistant – the one who loves to know everything – even she has stopped pestering Harry and I both over what went on in the lesson! That is truly to show how absolutely boring it is! Safe! Yeah right! What about that first lesson? Huh? How come he didn't think he had to keep me safe then!"

"Well," Hermione said, "maybe he's changed."

"In what way?"

"Well, if you don't know that, Ginny, then I'm not going to tell you."

Harry sat on his couch in his house petting Hedwig.

"You know, Hedwig," he told the bird, " I think I did tell her I loved her when I left for France. Now I think I'm falling in love with her all over again."

A/N 

_**Hi you guys! Thanks so much for waiting for me to post this. I finally got back from my trip. I'm almost done with this fic, although there are a few surprises to come! I've already got another fic in mind, so as soon as I finish this, I'll start on that. Another Harry/Ginny romances, of course :)Well, please r&r. Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was kind of boring. **_


	18. Shouts and Faints

**Shouts and Faints**

Harry woke up on December twenty-second feeling the cold from outside. He'd left his bedroom window slightly open the night before. He felt the cold wind blow on his bare chest as he got up from the bed and put his glasses on. His eyes adjusted to light and he saw that it was snowing outside. He retrieved his wand from the pocket of his pants that he had been too tired to remove a few hours before. He had barely gotten enough sleep because he'd been out hunting Death Eaters up until two in the morning.

Today he was supposed to go to the Burrow. The Weasleys had invited him to their house to stay a few days before Christmas. It had been almost two weeks since Harry had seen Ginny. He hadn't scheduled an auror lesson with her because he'd been so busy actually fighting the Dark Arts.

All of Voldemort's Death Eaters who hadn't died with him or that hadn't been sent to Azkaban had suddenly started attacking all the witches and wizards they encountered. They didn't seem to care if they who they were killing, as long as they were killing _someone_. Harry Potter, being the most powerful auror in the Ministry, kept on finding himself out in dark woods and alleys every night, looking for Death Eaters. He had spotted a few of them, but they had been aware of his presence and had disapparated immediately.

Harry wasn't so sure he could stay at the Burrow and go out looking for Death Eaters at night, but he had promised the Weasleys that he would be there.

Harry went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had scars all over his arms and chest, all of which he knew would eventually disappear. He tore his gaze away from a rather long scar right above his six-pack, and instead looked at the famous scar on his forehead. He wouldn't mind if that one disappeared, especially since it seemed to have grown since he killed Voldemort. It almost seemed as if it wanted to show the world its power. All the pain and joy it had created.

Harry smoothed his bangs over the lightning-bolt scar, feeling like his own eyes made him uneasy.

-----

Harry apparated in front of the Burrow showered and dressed in his usual black robes. He was carrying a duffel bag, in which held his clothes and toiletries for the next few days. His astonishingly green eyes sparkled as he made his way through two feet of snow. Before he reached the door of the house his jet black ruffled hair acquired quite a bit of snow.

He knocked on the door of the Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley immediately opened it. Mrs. Weasley hugged him cheerfully and ushered him inside.

"Would you like some pancakes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You're looking quite thin! Good lord, Harry."

Harry managed to convince Mrs. Weasley that he had already ate and he was too full to eat six pancakes, three eggs, two egg omelets, and leftover soup from the night before, some toast, juice, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Fleur came down the stairs just in time to save Harry from a steak sandwich ("Oh, Harry! You must eat something!"), and squealed, "'Arry! You are zere!"

Fleur kissed both of Harry's cheeks, leaving them burning. "It eez so wonderzerful zoo finally zee you again!"

Harry managed an embarrassed "Hi" and asked where he could find Ginny.

"Ginny?" Fleur laughed. "Whazever would you vanz wiz 'er? She'z probably fixing zat _awful _'air of 'ers."

_Actually, I think her hair is quite_ – Harry's thought was interrupted as Mrs. Weasley shot Fleur a menacing look and told Harry that he could probably find Ginny and Hermione in Ron's room.

Harry's hesitance reminded Mrs. Weasley that Harry had no idea where Ron's room was. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a pitying look, something that Harry was starting to hate as much as people staring at his forehead and whispering about him.

"Ginnnnnnnnyyyyyyyy!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Harry waited a few seconds and then heard Ginny answer her mom. "YEAH, MUM!"

"GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ginny screamed immediately.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE," Mrs. Weasley screamed back.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT, MUM! IT WAS FRED!"

Harry stood in the kitchen listen to the interaction between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley in amusement. Then his slight smile turned into a stunned expression as he listened quietly to the explosions that followed. One after the other, he heard them go off. They seemed to go on for five minutes straight. Upstairs was quiet as well, and he wondered it the whole top of the house had been blown up.

Harry looked at Fleur, who had an amused expression on her face. She looked like she was trying to keep herself from laughing, thinking of what Mrs. Weasley would do to her if she did.

Mrs. Weasley herself was on the verge of screaming her head off, something that Harry was rather sure he didn't want to witness.

Footsteps ran down the stairs, and Harry caught sight of Ginny Weasley. Her face was black, completely covered in soot; her flaming red hair was standing up in every direction, making her look like a good luck troll.

"I didn't do it, Mum, I sw – " Ginny noticed Harry standing in the kitchen for the first time. She also noticed how his lips were twitching upwards, as if he was trying not to smile.

Ginny blew a stay strand of her hair away from her eyes, and then she crumpled to the floor.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to have forgotten for the time being what had happened upstairs. She and Fleur both ran to Ginny's aid. Harry quickly followed them. Ginny was lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur began pulling Ginny up. They tried to drag her to the couch in the living room, but instead ended up huffing.

Fleur looked at Harry expectantly. "Vell?"

"Well what?" Harry asked, although he thought he knew what was coming.

"Vell aren't you going zoo 'elp us."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be waiting for Harry as well, so Harry bent down and Gently pulled Ginny's lightweight body into his arms. He held one hand under her back and the other under her legs.

His heart flipped over as he held her, and this time he knew why.

As Harry carried Ginny to the couch, a moan escaped her lips.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. He stopped in his tracks and stared down at her. His face was only inches away from hers, and he thought it would have been almost romantic if Mrs. Weasley and Fleur weren't looking over his shoulders.

Ginny opened her eyes slightly and said in a hoarse voice, "I told you it was Fred."

Harry almost laughed, but he was aware that Mrs. Weasley was standing right behind him with her wand in her hands, and _his_ hands were completely occupied with Ginny Weasley's body right then, something he definitely wasn't complaining about but didn't give him an upper hand in the situation. He was definitely keeping his mouth shut.

As Ginny's eyes adjusted to the light, she saw Harry's green eyes and handsome face, and immediately her eyes closed again, she sighed, and her head lolled back on one side.

"Ginny," Harry whispered, shaking her slightly. "Wake up."

But Ginny stayed limp in his arms, and so he laid her gently on the couch.

"Fleur, will you go get me a wet towel?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Fleur went off to get the towel, and Mrs. Weasley started in about how Fred and George were in serious trouble. Harry realized that none of the Weasley brothers had come downstairs, probably because they were afraid of what Mrs. Weasley would do to them.

Fleur came back with a wet hand towel and handed it to Mrs. Weasley. Just then, another set of explosions went off. Mrs. Weasley started cursing and threw the wet towel in Harry's hands. She and Fleur both went running up the stairs.

Harry looked at the towel dripping in his hands, and then at Ginny, lying limply on the couch. Her hair had fallen back down on her head so that she didn't look like a good luck troll anymore, but her face was still black with soot.

Harry dragged a chair next to the couch and sat down. He leaned in and placed the towel on her forehead. He wiped the soot off gently. Harry removed the towel from her head, and he saw an interesting shape on her forehead. The soot that was still on her head formed a little lightning-bolt shape that looked scarily alike with Harry's own scar. Harry wiped that off too, and watched Ginny's chest move up and down as she breathed.

Harry tore his gaze away from Ginny as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Ron and Hermione smiled when they saw him. Fred and George trampled after them, with Mrs. Weasley still yelling at them.

"Hiya, Harry," Ron said.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, " Harry said, standing up to greet them.

"Hullo, Harry," Fred and George said, their shoulders drooping as their mother screamed at them. Fred looked at Ginny, who still hadn't awoken. Not even Mrs. Weasley's shouts hadn't awoken her. "What happened to the blabbermouth?"

Harry looked at Fred, confused. "Huh?"

"Ginny," Fred explained. "The blabbermouth who went and told Mum what we were up to. What happened to her?"

"Oh," Harry responded, failing to mention that Ginny didn't need to say anything for their mom to know what had happened. "Fainted."

"Really," George said, peering down at Ginny. "Serves her right…"

"George!"

George looked at Hermione, who was shooting him a deathly stare. "I'm not George," he said, pointing at Fred, "he is. Seriously. And you call yourself our brother's insufferably know-it-all girlfriend!"

Harry watched in astonishment as one of Hermione's boots hit the side of George's head ("What was that for?"), and Ron fell on the floor laughing himself to death.

During all the commotion, Ginny woke up. Harry was the first to notice she was up.

"Ginny!" Harry said. "You're up!"

"Hi Harry," Ginny smiled. She finally seemed to have gotten over fainting at the sight of him.

Harry smiled back at her. "Alright, Ginny?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Oh, good," Fred said. "Now we can curse you without feeling guilty."

Harry didn't really know if Fred would really shoot a spell at his own sister, but he felt the urge to move in front of Ginny anyway. But before he could do that, Ginny pulled out her wand and said, "Maybe you've forgotten how good my bat-bogey is."

Harry suddenly had a vision of a certain Draco Malfoy with a face full of flapping wings. He laughed, and then noticed how weird he must look laughing to himself. _They think I'm nutters. …_

Harry cleared his throat and said, "So…" He didn't know what else to say, so he said again, "So…" _Okay, they definitely think I'm nutters._

"So…" Ginny said, and everyone stared at her. "So… I'm going to go take a shower."

As soon as Ginny went upstairs, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Lupin walked in the door.

"Hi, kids," Mr. Weasley said. Then he noticed Harry. "Harry! I've been waiting for you to get here!"

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Harry said, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks smiled, her hair turning from red to purple.

Lupin smiled at Harry. "Hello, there Harry. You're looking more like your father everyday."

"Thanks," Harry said uncomfortably.

Mrs. Weasley walked in the living room and greeted her husband, Tonks, and Lupin.

"All of you," Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred and George and Ron. "I need you to degnome the garden." Then she turned to Harry. "Not you of course, Harry, you're the guest and all – "

"No, I really want to help," Harry said.

"Alright then. Dinner will be ready in a few hours."

-----

After Harry had finished degnoming the garden and had taken a shower, he joined the Weasley family and the other guests at the dinner table that was set up outside. Harry found one of the Ministry's junior auror waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter!" he exclaimed, when he saw Harry. Everyone turned to look at how much the boy looked up to Harry, when he couldn't have been more than a year younger than Harry.

"Er…" Harry said, brushing a hand through his wet hair. He didn't know what a junior auror was doing here.

"Mr. Potter, it's urgent! You must come – "

"We're about to have dinner," Mrs. Weasley told the boy. "You don't expect Harry to leave now, do you?"

The junior auror stammered under Mrs. Weasley's gaze, but then finally said, "Mr. Potter, it's urgent, Death Eaters are meeti – "

"Death Eaters!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. Then she realized what was going on. "No, no, no, no, no. Harry will not be going! Death Eaters…"

Everyone was stunned, but Mr. Weasley managed to calm his wife down. "Molly, Harry's of age now. He can make his own decisions. You're not his mother, Molly."

"I might as well be!"

"Mrs. Weasley, " Harry began. "I'm really sorry, but I must go. It's my job."

"I don't care!"

Ginny seemed to not have been listening to her mother's protests, because she shouted, "I'll come with you, Harry!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Harry agreed with Mrs. Weasley. He didn't want to put Ginny in danger.

"Molly, Ginny's of age! She can make her own decisions as well!"

"But I am _her_ mother, and I say absolutely not. Tell them Harry. Tell her she's not going."

Harry didn't hesitate one second. "You're not coming, Ginny."

"What!" Ginny cried, standing up.

"You're not coming," Harry repeated. Everyone stared at him not believing what he had said.

"But this can be part of my training, Harry, please!"

Mrs. Weasley kept quiet, wondering what Harry would say next.

"No, Ginny."

Ginny's face hardened, and she looked Harry right in the eyes. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually, I can," Harry answered. "First of all, I am the _captain_ of my auror team, so I get to say who goes out on a mission and who doesn't. That means if you ever want to be an auror, you better follow my orders. Second of all, you're not coming."

Harry disapparated from the house, and the junior auror went after him.

Everyone stared at Ginny in silence. _We'll see about that_, she thought. _We'll just see about that._

_**A/N**_

**_Hi guys! Did you like this chappie? Please review! And can any of you think of a more attracting summary for this story than the one I already have? It's kinda sucky. I'm not very good with summaries. Oh, and my new story, _Bloodsucking Fiends_ is _not_ another part of this fic. it's just a H/G story. Please review cuz it makes me happy and makes me want to write more. :)_**


	19. Battle

**Battle**

When someone has just been denied doing something that she really, _really_ wants to do and everyone is staring at her because they feel pity for her because she's just been denied doing that dangerous thing that she really, _really_ wants to do and she is standing with her hands folded across her chest and she keeps on continually blowing strands of flaming red hair from her face in her frustration and then she looks at everybody and declares her need of using the bathroom, she usually doesn't really want to go use the bathroom.

No, what she really wants to do is sneak in the bathroom and from there think of a clever plan that will lead her to go on a dangerous hunt for cold-blooded killers who would not hesitate to tear her head off, and by doing that she would be doing what the most powerful wizard in the Ministry who also happened to be her auror instructor and the man she'd been infatuated with for years told her not to do.

So when Ginny Weasley told all the people at the dinner table staring at her "I have to go to the loo," we of course know that's not what she meant at all.

Unfortunately, no one really thought that she as going to sneak after Harry Potter and go hunting for Death Eaters. Not even Hermione suspected anything, thinking that Ginny wanted to be alone for a little while after her little argument with Harry.

When Ginny went into the bathroom, she sat on the toilet seat and thought to herself.

Harry said he was the _captain_ (_Why does he have to be such a showoff?_) of his auror team, so that meant that he had to go back to the Ministry and get his team together.

Ginny figured that no one was going to hear disapparate, seeing as she was inside the bathroom on the other side of the house from everyone. So she stood up and twirled her feet, feeling the uncomfortable feeling of apparition.

She landed in the apparition floor of the Ministry of Magic. She followed some other wizards and witches to the elevator. When she got down to the auror floor, Ginny quickly went down the hall, looking for Harry. When she saw him coming down the hall with a group of trained aurors following him, she quickly opened the door of what she guessed was a broom closet and hurled herself inside. She kept the door opened a tiny crack so that she could hear what Harry was saying to the aurors beside him.

Ginny thought it was just a stroke of luck when Harry stopped right in front of the broom closet door; she could hear everything he said.

As Ginny stared at Harry, she couldn't keep herself from noticing how gorgeously handsome Harry looked when he was giving out orders. His black, unruly hair fell over his eyes, his sparkling, and gorgeous, _beautiful_ green eyes. The scar on his forehead was just visible enough that it made Harry look … _powerful_. There was just no other word for it. And his hand, which was slowly inching over to her …

Wait – _what!_

What was _his_ hand doing pulling the door of _her_ broom closet open?

Ginny snapped her back to the wall of the closet, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice her. Fortunately for her, he was still giving out orders when his hand searched inside what really wasn't a broom closet but a map closet. Harry pulled out a large roll of parchment and tossed it a wizard in a long, dark blue cloak.

"That's the forest near Hogsmeade," Harry said. "All of you – study it. The Death Eaters are meeting somewhere in the middle of those woods. We need to take them by surprise. Try to not kill any of them so that we can interrogate them later, but if you must, then there's nothing we can do about that." Harry had a wicked grin spreading up his face.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to an empty space in the hall. He muttered a spell under his breath, and a red X appeared on the floor.

"Just step on that X and apparate," Harry said. "You'll go immediately to the forest. I'll go first, and make sure the place is clear. Then you can come after me. The last person to leave, make sure you get rid of that X. We don't want anybody to end up in the middle of a battle."

Harry stepped on the X and twirled his feet. He disapparated. A moment later, a witch turned to the rest of the group and said, "Clear."

Ginny ran out of the map closet and placed her hood on. She joined the line of aurors and disapparated with them.

-----

The forest was dark, and the gray clouds gave a sign of rain. Ginny kept her hood on so nobody would recognize her.

"Let's separate," Harry ordered. "If you're in trouble, shoot red sparks up in the air."

Immediately everyone separated into groups of two. Ginny was left alone as the aurors made their way through the woods. She ran the way she thought Harry went.

Ginny kept on running. Twigs snapped under her feet, and she worried that a Death Eater would discover her. Just when she decided that she was never going to find the Death Eaters, Ginny heard a yell behind her and around fifty people in masks scrambled all over the place. Ginny hid behind a bush and watched the action take place. From out of nowhere, red lights started flashing, hitting Death Eaters in the chest. Most of the Death Eaters managed to produce protecting charms after they'd figured out that someone was attacking them, but some of them lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

As a Death Eater came her way, Ginny flicked her wand and whispered, "_Stupefy_!" The Death Eater fell on the ground. The other Death Eater nearby searched around to see where the spell came from. Ginny stood up and ran, not having enough time to stop and apparate.

"There!" one of the Death Eaters yelled.

Ginny picked up her speed as spells went flying her way. She figured she couldn't dodge them all forever.

As a flash of green light flashed way to close to her ear, Ginny heard a tiny pop behind her and an invisible hand wrapped over her mouth and then another invisible hand wrapped around her waist. The invisible hand pulled her tight into a hard invisible chest, and then the invisible man disapparated with her.

Ginny struggled to get free of the invisible man, and managed to send red sparks flying through the air.

"Ginny!" The invisible man scolded.

Ginny froze. That was the voice of the same man that had told her only a few hours before that she was _not_ coming with him, the same man that she was infatuated with and that had told her exactly what not to, which was what she _was_ doing, so she figured she was in very, deep trouble.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry said. "Now they all know where we're at."

Which was definitely true, because before Harry could even get all the words out, the woods around them started to fill up with Death Eaters who had seen the sparks. They were surrounded.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Ginny, flicking his wand out. In two seconds, half of the Death Eaters lay on the ground, twisting around and screaming. Their eyes were rolling in their heads, and they were covering their ears.

"What did you do to them!" Ginny asked Harry, astounded.

But before he could answer, spells were flying all over the place.

Harry, who was fighting three Death Eaters at once, screamed at Ginny, "Go! Go now, Ginny!"

Ginny hit a stunning spell at one Death Eater who was trying to get up, and turned to face another. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"I can take care of myself!" Harry screamed. "Go! That's an order!"

One Death Eater started laughing as he pointed his wand at Harry's back, and Ginny hit him straight in the chest with a stunning spell.

Ginny grinned at Harry, who now was fighting another four Death Eaters. Ginny turned around to face more Death Eaters, and found a wand pointing at her chest. The Death Eater was grinning maliciously as he said, "Say goodbye, blood traitor."

The man raised his wand and started screaming, "_Ava_ - "

"NO!" Harry, who was at the time trying to fend off seven Death Eaters, turned and shot a spell at Ginny. Immediately a barrier stood between her and her attacker's wand.

When the man finished, "_-da Kadavra_!" the green light bounced off of the barrier and hit the man square in the chest. He was dead before he touched the ground.

Ginny didn't get the chance to feel relief, because she suddenly screamed, "HARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Seven strings of green light hit Harry in the chest as seven Death Eaters screamed, "_Avada Kadavra!_" He went flying through the woods and he hit the trunk of a tree with a loud _thump_! The Death Eaters disapparated away as more and more aurors started apparating into the clearing.

Ginny managed to get up and run to Harry. Tears started falling down her eyes before she saw Harry's body face lying face down on the ground. She turned him over and yelled, "Wake up, Harry! Wake up, please wake up!"

But Harry didn't breathe. Not one muscle twitched on his body.

"Nooooo!" Ginny screamed, as the rest of the aurors gathered around her and Harry Potter. Her hands were wrapped around Harry's neck, and she was sobbing in his chest. "Noooo… It was all my fault… all my fault…"

_A/N_

_**Review! And I'll try to update as soon as I can. **_


	20. Dead?

**Dead?**

Ginny's head bobbed up and down over Harry's chest as she sobbed. Harry's robes were wet with her tears. He was still as stone.

Aurors surrounded Harry and Ginny. They gasped when they saw Harry's body sprawled on the ground. Some of the witches started crying, and a couple of them apparated away. I minute later, the woods were filling with Ministry officials. Most of them were yelling and screaming.

There were reporters everywhere. Flashes of light went off all around Ginny, but she didn't notice anything. It was still going over her head that it was her fault Harry had died.

"Ms. Weasley!" the reporters called, snapping pictures of Ginny sobbing on Harry chest. "Ms. Weasley! What happened? Tell us! How did he die! Ms. Weasley!"

More reporters started filling the woods. The aurors were trying to keep them back, but they were trained to fight Dark Wizards, not nasty reporters with attitudes.

"What's going on?" people asked.

"It's him! Harry Potter! He's dead!"

"WHAT! I don't believe you!"

"It's true!" other people screamed. "He's laying over there!"

"We think a Hungarian Horntail attacked him!"

"You idiot! It was obviously Death Eaters! They actually got him! Can you believe it!"

"I thought he was invincible!"

"Obviously not!"

"_The_ Harry Potter is _dead?_"

"The world is coming to an end!"

"Everybody clear out! That is an order!"

Ginny recognized this last voice, and was happy to have someone save her from the reporters. The Minister of Magic himself was standing in front of her. He gave her a weak smile and tried to get her to leave Harry's body.

"Come on, Ms. Weaselby. It won't do you any good to be near his dead body."

At this, more tears flowed from Ginny's eyes, and she wrapped her hands tighter around his neck and sobbed harder into his chest.

"I said clear out!" the Minister yelled to the reporters still flashing pictures. The Ministry officials managed to put a shield between the reporters and Harry's body. This shield acted as some type of two-way mirror, allowing the people on one side to see the other, but the people on the other side were not able to see anything. The reporters couldn't see anything, and they couldn't brake through the shield, so most of them apparated away.

"Come on Ms. Weaselby, I really don't thin – "

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked up at the sound of her father's voice.

"Oh my god, Ginny!" Mr. Weasley yelled, heading towards her. "You're alive! And when I heard! It's not true, is it? Tell me it's not true, Ginny! Harry… he's not…"

"I'm sorry, Arthur," The Minister said. "He's dead."

"Bloody mother of god!"

Ginny was still sobbing on Harry's chest.

"Ginny, please come," Mr. Weasley said. "You can't help him now…"

Ginny saw the tears in her father's eyes, and she swung herself at him. "Dad…" she sobbed on his shoulder. "It's all my fault… he told me not to come… it's all my fault…"

"You can't blame yourself, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, although he was crying.

"Arthur," the Minister interrupted. "I think I should get some people to take Harry's body back to the Ministry – "

"What!" Ginny cried, speaking to the Minister for the first time that night. "No! He's got to come with us. He's a part of our family! I don't want more reporters gawking at him." As she said this, Ginny started to cry again.

"I think she's right, Minister," Mr. Weasley said. "He was – _is_ – part of our family."

"Alright…" The Minister thought. "I think he would have liked that best."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Thank you, Minister."

-----

Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and the Minister of Magic apparated to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley and the Minister were carrying Harry's body.

As soon as the people in the Burrow heard the pops, they rushed outside.

"It's not true!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Arthur… Harry…"

Ron grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and eyed Harry's body. "Ginny, what happened? He's just been stunned, right! That's all, he's just been stunned!"

Ginny shrugged Ron's hand's off of her shoulders and ran into the house. Hermione looked after her with tears in her eyes. She knew what that meant.

The Minister looked down at his feet and said, "I'm sorry to you all." Then he apparated away.

That night, if you had been even a mile away from the Burrow, you would have heard the cries of Mrs. Weasley and Fleur. Ron and Hermione sobbed in each other's arms. Mr. Weasley and Tonks and Lupin cried as well. The twins went inside their room, for once in their life not causing trouble. Ginny locked herself in her room. She cried by herself. She cried until her throat couldn't cry anymore. And then she realized she was alone. She was all alone.

**Harry Potter Dead**

_Last night Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, lived no more. Shot by seven Death Eaters in the Chest with the Avada Kadavra curse, Harry Potter couldn't escape Death a second time. It was said that he survived his first killing curse because of his mother's love fore him. This time, Harry didn't his mother with him. Even if he had, he wouldn't be able to escape with seven killing curses to the chest. No one is _that _powerful. This morning, the Chocolate Frog Company announced that they were going to put Mr. Potter in their cards. So next time you eat a chocolate frog, look for Harry Potter, our chosen one, our boy who lived. We are all deeply concerned with the death of Harry James Potter, 19 years of age, and we all send our deepest regrets to the people he knew best. _

**Mrs. Petunia Dursley**

_**Number 4, Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whining,**_

_**Surrey,**_

**The Kitchen**

_Dear Petunia_

_I am sorry to tell you that Harry is dead. He died last night in a fight against some of the darkest wizards of our time. I know you must feel terrible, and I would be happy to have tea with you sometime. Please send me a letter so we can discuss things. _

Molly Weasley 

"Bloody hell!" Uncle Vernon said after he read the letter.

Aunt Petunia stared at the letter in silence. She was never fond of the boy, but he was her sister's son. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Now all of her family was dead. It was impossible. It couldn't be true.

-------

Albus Dumbledore stood looking over Harry's body. Fred had given his bed up for Harry.

"Who was with him when he was shot with the curses?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione managed a choked, "Ginny."

Nobody in the room caught the glint in Dumbledore's eyes except for Snape, who was standing at the door.

"Would someone please call her here," Dumbledore requested.

"She won't come," Ron said immediately. Ginny had been avoiding everyone since Harry's death.

"I'll get her," Hermione said.

She left the room, and a few minutes later she came back with a red-eyed Ginny.

"Ahh…" Dumbledore started. "Ms. Weasley. I am really glad you've joined us."

Ginny could bring herself to look the old man in the eye.

Dumbledore continued. "Would you please allow us to see that memory of when the curses hit Harry?"

Ginny looked up, startled. "What do you need those for?"

"It's crucial," Dumbledore answered simply.

"Crucial!" Everyone except for Snape and Dumbledore jumped as Ginny yelled. "Harry's dead! And you're saying my memories are crucial!"

Dumbledore stayed calm. "I'll explain later, Ms. Weasley, but I really need to know what happened."

Ginny stared at him, but finally said, "I'm not very good at extracting memories."

Dumbledore smiled. "It's a simple spell."

Dumbledore showed her the spell, and after two tries, she finally managed to extract the memories of when the Death Eaters surrounded her and Harry.

Everyone watched quietly as Dumbledore made the figures from the tip of Ginny's wand appear in the room, as if the woods were inside the room.

_A flash of green light flashed way to close to her ear, and someone apparated behind Ginny. An invisible hand wrapped over her mouth and then another invisible hand wrapped around her waist. The invisible hand pulled her tight into a hard invisible chest, and then the invisible man disapparated with her. _

_Ginny struggled to get free of the invisible man, and managed to send red sparks flying through the air. _

"_Ginny!" The invisible man scolded. _

_Ginny froze. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" Harry said. "Now they all know where we're at."_

_Which was definitely true, because before Harry could even get all the words out, the woods around them started to fill up with Death Eaters who had seen the sparks. They were surrounded._

_Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Ginny, flicking his wand out. In two seconds, half of the Death Eaters lay on the ground, twisting around and screaming. Their eyes were rolling in their heads, and they were covering their ears. _

"_What did you do to them!" Ginny asked Harry, astounded. _

_But before he could answer, spells were flying all over the place. _

_Harry, who was fighting three Death Eaters at once, screamed at Ginny, "Go! Go now, Ginny!"_

_Ginny hit a stunning spell at one Death Eater who was trying to get up, and turned to face another. "No! I'm not leaving you!"_

"_I can take care of myself!" Harry screamed. "Go! That's an order!"_

_One Death Eater started laughing as he pointed his wand at Harry's back, and Ginny hit him straight in the chest with a stunning spell._

_Ginny grinned at Harry, who now was fighting another four Death Eaters. Ginny turned around to face more Death Eaters, and found a wand pointing at her chest. The Death Eater was grinning maliciously as he said, "Say goodbye, blood traitor."_

_The man raised his wand and started screaming, "Ava - "_

"_NO!" Harry, who was at the time trying to fend off seven Death Eaters, turned and shot a spell at Ginny. Immediately a barrier stood between her and her attacker's wand. _

_When the man finished, "-da Kadavra!" the green light bounced off of the barrier and hit the man square in the chest. He was dead before he touched the ground. _

"_HARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

_Seven strings of green light hit Harry in the chest as seven Death Eaters screamed, "Avada Kadavra!" He went flying through the woods and he hit the trunk of a tree with a loud thump! The Death Eaters disapparated away as more and more aurors started apparating into the clearing. _

_Ginny managed to get up and run to Harry. Tears started falling down her eyes before she saw Harry's body face lying face down on the ground. She turned him over and yelled, "Wake up, Harry! Wake up, please wake up!"_

Everyone stared in silence as the silvery figures disappeared. For some odd reason, Ginny noticed that Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face. What was wrong with him? She felt like killing him!

"You!" Ron said, pointing at a surprised Ginny in anger. "You're the one who got him killed! It's all your fault!"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione screamed in unison.

Ginny, with tears in her eyes, ran out of the room.

"Look what you've done!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

Dumbledore stared sternly at Ron. "There was no need for that, Mr. Weasley."

"She was the one who got Harry killed," Ron said, trying to defend himself from Dumbledore's stare. "He told her to go! He could have saved himself if her hadn't been busy saving her. Now he's dead."

Snape, who was leaning on the Door of the wall, walked over to Harry and looked down at him. Without looking at Ron, he said, "Actually he's not dead!"

"What!" Ron screamed. Everyone was looking at Snape in disbelief, but also in hopefulness.

"No need to scream, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said calmly. "Severus is right. He's not dead."

**A/N**

_**Hi you people! Did you guys like this chappie? I guess you're all relieved now, huh? Hope you enjoyed. And please, please, review. I'll right more when people review. **_

**notsosirius – **_I hope you didn't kill anyone! lol._

**Speacil2** - _did you really think I'd kill Harry off when I'm hoping to god that Rowling doesn't kill him off?_

**carolquin – **_is this soon enough for you? Hope you liked!_

**harry-an-ginny – **_hope u loved this one too_

**Radcliffe's number 1 girl – **_I'm not really that evil. Only a bit. lol. But I guess you don't have to dream. At least I didn't kill him off…_

**sectumsempra – **_wow.. thanx for all the reviews. Glad you like it. :)_

**nihilus 1- **_I guess it won't be LIFE AFTER HARRY POTTER DEATH. But yeah, I did have fun writing this chapter. Thanx._

**vain-comforts – **_feeling relief? Yeah, me too. _


	21. Memories

**_Mrs. Petunia Dursley_**

_**Number 4, Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whining,**_

_**Surrey,**_

_The Kitchen Dear Petunia_

_I am so sorry for the bad news. Actually, it turns out that Harry really isn't dead. I don't quite understand it myself, but I'm just glad, as I'm sure you are. I suppose there really won't be a need to go out for tea. _

_Molly_

Aunt Petunia handed the letter to Uncle Vernon, who read through it quickly and then said, "Can't these bloody people make up their minds!"

---------

"Please explain yourself," Mrs. Weasley told Dumbledore. A few hours had passed since Dumbledore and Snape had declared Harry alive. The entire family (save Ginny, who had locked herself in her room and nobody had told her the news) had been too happy with the knowledge that Harry _somehow_ managed to escape death, or _seven_ deaths, to even ask _how_ he was alive. Lupin had gone to Grimmauld Place to announce Harry's conditions to the Order's members. Mr. Weasley had gone to the Ministry to speak to the Minister, and George had gone to his and Fred's joke shop to take care of things. Fleur, Bill, and Charlie left the rest of the family in Fred's room, because all the people in there made the room quite cramped.

Mrs. Weasley, after writing a letter to Harry's aunt, had decided that she needed to how exactly Harry had survived.

Harry was still lying on Fred's bed, showing no signs of life. Dumbledore and Snape were looking down at him.

Dumbledore sighed. He sat on a chair next to Fred's bed and looked up at everyone.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "is a _very _powerful wizard."

"Well, we all knew that," Ron interrupted.

"Hush, Ron!" Hermione was eager to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"I'm not quite sure you understand _how_ powerful, Mr. Weasley. He's more powerful than I realized. Much more powerful. It's obvious that Harry has been having some magical studies while he was gone from England. I believe his teacher must have been a very powerful wizard. Someone who was very good with _minds_."

"You mean like Occlumency?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "In a way. This magic isn't just some regular kind or magic that allows you to go into people's heads and control them. No. I believe that from what Harry learned, he could kill a person with a single tap in the mind."

Everyone shivered, but Tonks asked, "Why didn't Harry kill those Death Eaters then?"

"Ahh," Dumbledore smiled. "It takes years and years of practice for a person to master this art of _killing_. If there had been one Death Eater, Harry would have been able to kill him immediately – not that I believe he would. But with so many minds in those woods, Harry had to be sure he was actually in the right mind. If he had decided to kill someone in those woods with his mind, he might have even been in Ms. Weasley's mind. I'm sure he wouldn't want to risk her life."

"But how did this _mind power_ keep him alive?" Ron blurted.

"A person cannot die if the mind and the heart don't die, Mr. Weasley. Harry' mind was just too powerful to be killed. Even by _seven _killing curses. Those curses hit his body, but they never got through the barrier in his mind."

"What about his heart?"

"All it needed was love."

Now it was Mrs. Weasley's turn to interrupt. "But I thought Harry survived his first killing curse because of his mother's love for him. But Lily wasn't there with Harry this time. How could he be protected by _love_?"

"Molly," Dumbledore said, "I think you have forgotten that Harry himself had all the love anyone could have. He is pure of heart. But yes, that wouldn't keep his heart alive all by itself. Although Lily wasn't there, I'm quite sure that there was something there that kept his heart especially pure."

Dumbledore had a sparkle in his eyes, and this time Hermione saw it, because she knew exactly what he was talking about. In her opinion, Ron was too thick to realize what was going on.

"And what would that be?" Ron asked loudly.

"Mr. Weasley, I think it would be better to speak a bit softer," Dumbledore said, avoiding the question. "I think Harry needs quiet."

"What!" Ron said, even more loudly, which earned him _the look_ from Hermione. "He can't even hear us!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ms. Granger, would you be so kind as to go get Ms. Weasley from her room. I daresay she is quite upset about all this, and someone needs to tell her about Harry's condition."

Hermione pulled Ron after her across the hall to Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny had put a silencing charm inside her room so that she couldn't hear anything that was going on outside, and she had locked the door of her room so that no one could get in.

As Hermione and Ron reached Ginny's room, Ron yelled, "Ginny! Get out of there! It turns out Harry is still alive!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She can't hear you, Ron! What do you think the _silencing_ charm was for?"

All the same, Ron pounded on Ginny's door with his fist. "Come out Ginny! Come on!"

Hermione took out her wand and flicked it around.

"Ginny open this door!" Ron yelled. "You're really being stupid, you – "

Ginny suddenly opened the door, and Ron fell face forward in her room. "Leave me alone," she screamed. "Just leave me alone!"

Ron rolled over and looked at Hermione. "Oh, you said she couldn't hear me."

"Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes again, "I just did the counter spell for that silencing charm, so no wonder Ginny heard you. God! How thick can you get? First you don't even know what Dumble – "

"Why are you all speaking so casually when Harry is _dead_?" Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs.

Fred poked his head from his room and said, "Pretty good, Ginny. You're really getting on Mum's nerves. Keep up the good work!"

"Fred!"

"I'm only joking, Mum!"

"What is wrong with you people?" Ginny said, tears on her face. "He's _dead!_ He's dead and it's all _my _fault. You heard Ron!"

"Ginny, Ron was being stupid," Hermione said calmly. "Harry's not even dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's right, Ginny," Ron said. "Well, not about me being stupid and everything, but you know, even _Dumbledore_ says Harry's not dead!"

"How can he not be dead?" Ginny asked. "I saw him get killed. With _seven_ killing curses."

"I don't know, Ginny," Hermione said. "It's all very confusing, but Dumbledore said to come and get you."

At that, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to Fred and George's room.

"Ahh, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore said when he saw them enter. "Now that we are all here, I think it would be best if we revived Harry. Mind you, it might take some time."

Ginny forced herself to look at Harry's motionless body. He didn't look pale at all. In fact, now that she really looked, she saw that he didn't seem to be dead at all. He just seemed to be in a very deep sleep.

"Now Severus," Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Would you care to show how exactly we are going to bring Harry about? I daresay you are more gifted at this than I am. "

Snape didn't seem like he really _cared to show exactly how they were going to bring Harry about_, but nevertheless he said, "Someone has to go inside Potter's mind and pull him out. From what I can tell, he's trapped himself inside his mind. I've seen things like this before. The wizard is usually too _scared_ to come out of his mind. Afraid if there is still any more trouble from when he went inside his own mind."

From the way Snape said 'scared' Ginny thought he was trying to say that Harry was a coward, something Ginny knew Harry definitely wasn't.

"And who do you mean by _someone_?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"That would be me, Weasley," Snape sneered.

Ron's fear had been confirmed. "You can't possibly let _him_ go into Harry's mind," Ron yelled at Dumbledore. "He _hates_ Harry. If Harry's not dead already – "

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore began, "I am sure Severus has Harry's best interests in mind, as do we all. He - being the most skilled Occlumens – will be the one going into Harry's mind."

Ron never thought he would see the day when Snape had Harry's best interests in mind, but he kept quiet.

Snape sneered at Ron again, and pulled out his wand from his robes.

Ron looked at him apprehensively, but Ginny, Hermione, Fred, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be standing on their tippy-toes, waiting to see if he could really do as he said.

Dumbledore gave Snape a nod, and Snape swished his wand, muttering something under his breath.

His eyes snapped all the way open, and his irises looked like they were pieces of film that were flying by very fast.

And then Snape gave a sudden "AAARGH!" and his eyes became normal again.

"He attacked me!" He cried to Dumbledore.

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, I suspected something like this would happen," Dumbledore said.

"You suspected that Harry would attack Sna – _Professor_ Snape while trapped in his mind, Sir?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "You see, Harry is still suspicious of the outside world. Of course, this is his subconscious self. If he were conscious, he would of course be speaking to us right now. What we need, Mr. Weasley is someone who Harry trusts completely, and who he cares for most deeply. And with the - er – circumstances, I don't really think Severus really falls in those two categories."

Everyone stared at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Snape.

"Don't tell I have to bring one of them into his mind with me, Headmaster?" It seemed like Snape was pleading with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

Snape sighed. "Weasley…"

Mrs. Weasley pushed Ron slightly forward. "Go on, dear," she said.

Ron stepped forward, looking smug. But his smile was wiped off his face when Snape told him through gritted teeth, "Not _you_, Weasley."

"But I'm Harry's best mate," Ron argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Ron in the back of his head. "How can you so _stupid_, Ron? Even Professor Snape can see it!"

"See what, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum," Fred said in a bored voice. "Snape means Ginny! How did you not notice that Ginny and Harry were going out before Harry left fro France? And before he – er – got shot with those curses, how could you not notice how he kept on looking at Ginny? It was sort of disgusting really…"

Ginny turned a bright red.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her in bewilderment.

"You and Harry, dear? Oh! Why didn't you ever tell me! Oh…"

Ginny was looking like she would rather not discuss her relationship with Harry (which to her, was not a romantic one, because she had never seen Harry even look at her like Fred said he had. Was he telling the truth? Or was he just joking with her…) in front of Dumbledore and Snape, who looked like he couldn't believe he'd gotten himself in a conversation like that.

"We're waiting, Weasley," Snape said, rather rudely.

Ginny stepped up closer to Harry. After Dumbledore told her what spell to use, she stood next to Snape, and as he twirled her wand, she did the same.

Ginny concentrated, imagining speaking to Harry, and then, she found herself in a white room. There was nothing there. She looked around and found a door with a white handle as well. As she reached for the knob, she felt a pain in her chest, as if dozens of daggers were piecing her body. She looked at Snape, who was bending over, trying to block the pain.

"Talk to him," he managed to get out.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Tell him something. He's got to know it's you…"

"Oh… Harry! Harry's its Ginny…"

The pain was still there. Snape grimaced. "With your mind," he said. "Just shoot… thoughts…"

Snape fell on the ground.

_Harry_, Ginny thought. _Harry, it's me, Ginny. Harry, can you hear me?_

_Ginny?_ The pain became smaller. _Ginny, is that really you? What are you doing here? What's going on? _

_Harry, please, everybody's worried. You're hurting me, Harry…_

Ginny felt all the pain leave her body, but Snape was still squirming on the floor.

_Harry, what are you doing to Snape, he's –_

_Snape? That's _Snape?

Ginny saw Snape cry out, as if the pain had been multiplied.

_Harry! Don't hurt him! He's trying to help! If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't even be here._

Snape stopped panting, and sat up.

He shot Ginny a look filled with hatred, as if it was her fault that Harry had made him suffer so much, which it kind of was, because she was the one that told Harry who he was.

Ginny pretended not to notice Snape's look and concentrated on Harry again.

_Where are you, Harry? Everyone's worried._

_Worried about what?_

_About you, of course. We all thought you were dead…_

_I guess Snape was disappointed, huh?_

_Come on, Harry. Where are you?_

_Behind the door._

_Can I go in?_

_As long as you don't bring _him.

Ginny looked at Snape, who had a questioning look on his face.

"He says he's behind the door," Ginny explained, "but he only wants me to go…"

Snape nodded.

Ginny took a few steps and reached for the knob.

-----

Hermione watched Ginny and Snape apprehensively. What was going on? Both Ginny and Snape had dropped to their knees next to Harry's bed, and they were bending over, as if in pain.

Hermione watched as Ginny straightened up a bit, and the pain seemed to leave her body.

Ginny's eyes shot open and they seemed like they looked completely white.

Ginny's mouth twitched, as if she was speaking, and then she reached out and grabbed Harry's unmoving hand.

And Hermione saw it. She saw Harry grasp Ginny's hand tighter, as if afraid of losing her.

"He moved!" Ron said suddenly. "Harry moved! He's not dead! He moved!"

Ron reached out and hugged Hermione, and quickly let go when he saw his brother's face.

"Er… yeah."

--------

When Ginny stepped into the room, the door snapped shut behind her all by itself.

Harry was standing in the room, looking at her in the way that always made her heart flutter.

The weird thing about the room was that scenes from Harry's life were just flying around the room. Ginny saw herself plenty of times: at auror lessons, in those woods, at the Burrow…

"Ginny," Harry said," I can't believe you're here!"

"Harry! I am so glad you're alive. I thought I'd never speak to you again."

"What are you doing here, Ginny?"

"I came to get you."

"And why do you need to get me?"

"Well," Ginny started. "You look all _dead_ and everything, but Dumbledore says you're still alive, and that I was the only one who could come and get you cause you'd trapped yourself inside your mind and wouldn't get out…"

"Ginny… can you believe how worried I've been about you? I thought _you_ had died. I didn't know if my spell go to you fast enough…"

"You were worried about… me?"

"Well, yeah," Harry shrugged his shoulders, and he seemed to be reddening. "I didn't want you to die or anything…"

Ginny, trying to avoid Harry's gaze, looked around the room. She saw another white door, only it's handle was red.

Ginny walked to the door, ready to open it.

"Don't touch that!" Harry had suddenly appeared at her side, and he had tight grip on her arm.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Harry explained. "You will if you touch that handle. I've tried it a million times, and when Snape got here, he went straight there too, and he got really hurt… not that I cared, really…"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if one more person tried it, would it?" Ginny reached her hand out before Harry could stop her.

The handle didn't hurt her at all. It held a welcoming feeling, as if it _wanted _her to open the door.

Harry looked at Ginny, amazed. Then he nodded for her to open the door.

At once, after Ginny had pulled the door open, millions of scenes came flying out of it. Ginny saw herself again, only this time she was holding the Quidditch Cup, and she saw herself lying inside the Chamber of Secrets, and she saw Harry kissing her…

And then she caught glimpses of Harry, sitting alongside an old man, saw the old man get slammed into a wall…

Were these all of Harry's old memories? The ones he had forgotten? Had they simply been locked up in a room that Harry couldn't open?

And how was it that _she_ could open the door? Snape hadn't been able to either…

Harry looked around the room in amazement. Then he looked at Ginny.

"Go," he said, nodding towards the door that she hadn't entered this strange room through. "Go… I'll follow you."

Ginny nodded and ran back through the door. Snape was standing there, waiting for her.

"Lets go," she said. "Harry says he'll come after us."

Snape took out his wand and flicked it.

Immediately Ginny found herself staring at Harry's body.

Had she really just talked to him?

"Whoa…" Ginny shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Ginny! What happened?" Hermione and Ron were rushing at her. Snape was standing up. "Is he going to be okay? Ginny, is he going to be okay?"

In answer to their question, Harry's head lolled to one side and he groaned.

Ginny grinned.

"Well done, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore congratulated her as Mrs. Weasley enveloped Ginny in a tight hug.

"Harry will need his rest before he wakes up," Dumbledore said," But he should be up and running in a day or two."

Fred slapped Ginny in the back lightly and said, "Knew he was in love with you, little sis."

Ginny still smiling, looking at Harry's kind, handsome, and _live_ face, couldn't help but hope that Fred was right. One way or another, she was going to find out in a couple of days.

**A/N**

**How did you guys like this chappie? I made sure to make it longer than normal because I made you guys wait for so long. I have so much fun writing this fic, so it's going to be kind of sad that it's almost over. But please review, and tell me if you liked it. Oh, and I just posted chapter 2 of _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so make sure you read it. It's HarryGinny. **

**Review!**


	22. Chocolate FRogs and Snogs As Well

**Chocolate Frogs and Snogs As Well**

Ginny paced in front of Fred and George's bedroom door. She glanced over her shoulder. Her mother had told her not to go waking Harry up, because he needed rest. When Ginny saw that the cost was clear, she dashed inside the small room and closed the door behind her.

Harry lay on Fred's bed. Ginny couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. His head had lolled to one side, letting his bangs fall to the side. His famous scar showed through his hair.

Ginny went and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

She couldn't think of what to say. It wasn't like Harry could hear her, but she thought that she needed to say _something_.

Instead she seized Harry's hand in her own, and laid her head on the bed, inches from Harry's face.

She looked up into Harry's face and watched him breathe peacefully.

The hours went by fast as she sat and stared at Harry, soon falling asleep herself.

---------

Harry opened his eyes.

Ginny! 

Although his vision was a little blurred – someone must have removed his glasses - he knew right away that he was staring and Ginny Weasley's face.

_­_Everything came rushing back to Harry. That awful day when he had to leave Ginny… Monsieur… the bare room… the mind games… and then when he came back to England, not remembering a thing… Dumbledore still alive… and - _Ginny!_

Harry couldn't believe it. He had been with Ginny for months, and he hadn't even remembered her! ­_Well, I did get flashes of her from the past, but that doesn't count…_

Harry felt Ginny's hands in his and tightened the grip. He moved his head closer to Ginny's, not wanting to get up and tear away from her face.

Harry marveled at all the thoughts flying through his head. It had been over a year since he had seen Ginny as _Ginny!_ He'd forgotten everything about her, and now here he was, his face an inch away from hers.

And then he remembered everything Ginny had told him in the past couple of months. Dumbledore was alive! He hadn't died, as Harry had thought. And Snape – he hadn't really murdered him –

Ginny yawned. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

He was finally going to be able to hear her speak to him again. But was she still going to be interested him?

Ginny grumbled a bit and then opened her eyes.

Ginny stared at Harry, dumbstruck. Her jaw dropped open, like it would anytime a famous boy she was in love with who defeated Voldemort and got hit in the chest with seven _Avada Kavadavra_s and still managed to survive had his beautiful, green eyes open for the first time in days and was staring intently at her.

Finally, Ginny came to her senses and yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAARY!!!!"

She flung herself into Harry's arms, pulling him close.

"Oh my god, Harry!" Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't believe you're alive…"

She started to sob into his chest.

"It's alright, Ginny," Harry consoled. "It's alright…"

Harry pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible. He was sitting up in bed now. The covers had fallen off, revealing his bare chest, which, although had many cuts, was still rather muscular.

"Harry…" Ginny mumbled. "You remember, don't you? … You remember me, right? I mean, really _me?_"

Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "How could I not, Ginny… I'm so sorry. Everything's all my fault… if I hadn't done it… I knew it was a mistake…"

Ginny didn't manage to ask him what was a mistake, because as soon as his lips touched her forehead, all her feelings started to gain control of her, and she couldn't help but wonder whether he still had _real_ feelings for her.

"Harry… are you still… I mean, do you still want… I mean…" Ginny blushed.

Harry looked at her, puzzled.

Ginny pulled away from him to look up at him. "It's just that when you left Harry," she started, trying to find the right words. "Well, I think if you remember… I mean you sort of said you loved me, and…"

Harry smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

Harry leaned down to her face and placed his lips on hers. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours. Ginny couldn't think of anytime that they'd shared a more passionate kiss.

"Ginny! Did I hear you call Harry?" It was Ron. He seemed excited. "Is he awake?"

Ron charged into the room, and then froze in his tracks as he saw his sister snogging his best friend.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron yelled, although he didn't seem very angry.

But before he could take a step, the door snapped shut and locked itself, leaving Harry and Ginny alone once again, with Ron's shout from outside.

Ginny giggled. She'd seen Harry use magic without a wand before, but it still surprised her a bit.

"Where were we?" Harry asked her. And then, acting as if it had just dawned on him, he said, "Oh, right," and leaned down and kissed her again.

More voices could be heard outside. It seemed as if Hermione had heard Ron's shouts.

Suddenly the door flew open. Hermione had her wand in her hand, and she was looking very happy. "Harry! You're awake!"

But before she could hug him, Ron punched Harry in the face.

"Ron! Don't hit him!"

But Ron didn't listen.

"How could you die on me, mate?" he asked. "Do you know how worried sick I've been these last couple of days?"

Ginny, who had been as worried as him, if not more, still couldn't help but say, "Honestly, Ronald. You're turning into our mother."

Harry laughed.

Ginny broke apart from him to allow Hermione to hug him.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, taking a Chocolate Frog from the pile of sweets and flowers laying next to Fred's bed. "You can't believe just how terrified we've all been. Mrs. Weasley wrote to you're aunt and uncle. They must have been horrified, of course…"

"Oh, sure," Harry laughed again." How many times do I have to tell you, Hermione? They'll just be furious I didn't really manage to die…"

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, "You actually remember… so you've gotten your memories back…"

She broke off, looking stunned.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Ron too was looking curious.

"I don't believe it…"

"You don't believe what, Hermione?"

"Harry – Harry it's you!"

"What are you talking about, Hermione. I know it's me."

"No!" Hermione said, more excited. "I mean it's _you_!"

She showed them the Chocolate Frog card that she was holding.

Harry couldn't speak. His face was on the card. _His _face. His green eyes kept blinking, and the scar on his forehead looked more _there_ than it usually did. It was like the makers of the card had tried to make it more visible, without making it too large.

"Oh, right," Ron said. "I read something about this in the _Prophet_. Harry, they must have printed billions of these…"

Sure enough, after they went through the rest of the Frogs, they found five more of Harry's. All of them had the same picture, and at the bottom read _Harry Potter_.

"Read it, Harry," Ginny said, excited.

Harry turned the card over, to find a long description of himself that seemed too long to even fit the small page.

_Harry Potter, born to Lily and James Potter on July 31st, 1980, is currently known to be the most powerful wizard in the world – _

"What?" Harry looked dumbstruck. "What are they talking about? Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world. I'm nothing compared to him…"

"Harry," Hermione reasoned. "Most people think Dumbledore is dead. Go on, now."

_- Having escaped the most feared Dark Lord in these last few centuries by the age of one with only a legendary scar to mark his dark past, Potter quickly became know as _The Boy Who Lived_. At the age of eleven, Potter escaped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named - _

"Honestly. Can't they even call him by his name now?"

- _again, saving_ _Nicolas Flamel's Sorcerer Stone with him. During his second year of Hogwarts, Potter was discovered to be a Parselmouth – a sign of a dark wizard. Of course, no one knows how Potter ever acquired the knowledge of the language - _

"They think."

_- but we do know that he is the farthest person from dark as anyone can be. Potter went through many more adventures during his time in Hogwarts – such as winning the Triwizard Tournament – eventually leading him to the fabled Department of Mysteries. Many people named him _The Chosen One_ after that particular night…_

"How much more are they going to write?" Harry said, "taking his eyes off of the card. "This is ridiculous, look - '_Potter has even been know to be more powerful than Albus Dumbledore'_ – Honestly, what do they think - "

"Maybe they're right, Harry," Hermione said. "I mean, you _did_ survive seven killing curses. I don't think even Dumbledore could have done that…"

"Hermione…"

"Let me read that, Harry," Hermione said, taking the card from him. "_'Potter, shot with seven killing curses on the morning of December twenty-third looked dead. Of course, no one knew that he had actually survived the curses' - __How_ do they know that already?"

"I'd think reporters would be all over the property by now," Ginny said.

"Maybe Dumbledore put an anti-apparating charm around it."

"Good thing, tooDon't want all those people staring at my stupid scar…"

"I actually like it. "

"Why thanks, Ginny. You know, I don't mind you staring at it…"

"Oh, God," Ron rolled his eyes. "They're going to start all over again."

"I think you're right, Ronald," Ginny said. "You better get out quickly…"

Ron pulled Hermione out of the room, mumbling about sisters who were not respectful.

Harry smiled at Ginny. "We better enjoy our next five minutes alone, Gin. Everyone will want to have a look at me. I mean, I _am_ famous…"

Ginny smiled back. "Yes well, we better, I suppose."

**AN**

**How did you like this chapter? I still haven't finished the story, because I think I have a few unsolved mysteries to tie together, so look out for the next chapter. Please, please review. It will make me very happy because I want to have at least a hundred reviews before I finish this fic. **


	23. His Strength

**His Strength**

After Harry had endured a complete hour of being smothered with kisses by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, he had finally been allowed to go take a shower. Hermione had gone to his house and gotten clean clothes for him to wear, along with a long black cloak.

After he gotten out of the shower and dressed, Harry went down the stairs of the Burrow to find all the Weasleys - along with Hermione, Tonks and Lupin - waiting for him.

Ginny stared at Harry's dripping wet hair hanging limply over his eyes. She still couldn't believe that this boy - who she had been infatuated with for her entire life – was her boyfriend again.

Mrs. Weasley immediately sat Harry down at the table and Fleur plopped a plate filed to the brim with eggs and sausages in from of his face.

"Eat," Mrs. Weasley said. "Look how thin you've gotten, Harry…"

Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Mum, " Fred started, "you've been feeding Harry the last few weeks – "

"- How can you still think that he hasn't been getting enough to eat?" George finished.

"Yeah, it's not like he's living with those bloody aunt and uncle of his," Ginny said.

"Don't curse, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Harry looked at Charlie. "Aren't you supposed to be in Romania?" he asked, eating his eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry," Hermione said.

Charlie laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked defensively.

"You're just like Mum, Hermione," Charlie laughed again. Hermione ignored him.

Mr. Weasley was looking at Harry happily. "So you remember everything, Harry? Good, Good. I was getting a little worried there."

Harry smiled at Mr. Weasley and at Lupin, who flashed him a big smile and said, "Welcome back, Harry. Your father would have been proud of you… everything that has happened in the last couple of days…"

Harry's cheeks reddened. To make matters worse, everyone was staring at him in awe, as if they just then remembered how he had taken seven killing curses to the chest. Tonks noticed that Harry was becoming uncomfortable, and so she morphed her nose into a pig snout to get everyone laughing. Harry flashed her a thankful smile.

Just then, Dumbledore walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Snape.

Harry lifted his eyes off of his plate, and when he saw who was at the door, he stood immediately.

"Dumbledore!" Although Harry had been informed than Dumbledore was indeed still alive, he still hadn't talked with him personally.

Snape shot Harry a dark look, one that Harry returned with equal passion. Everyone could sense the tension in the room.

Dumbledore, noticing this, said, "It is time we all put our differences aside. I must ask that you two shake hands." Dumbledore looked at both Snape and Harry, waiting.

"Headmaster – " Dumbledore shot Snape other look.

Snape grudgingly stuck out a hand. Harry took it and let go of it immediately.

Satisfied, Dumbledore said, "Harry, I must insist I have a quick talk with you."

Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore out to the garden, not failing to notice all the pairs of eyes following his back.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, once they were out of earshot of everyone, "first of all, I'd like to tell you how deeply sorry I am to not have told you I was alive before this. But you must understand, I had my reasons. Now, let's get straight to the point: I am quite interested in where it was you disappeared to this past year."

"France," Harry said, still quite unable to believe that Dumbledore was standing right next to him.

"Yes, I was aware of that," Dumbledore said. "No, what I wanted to know was _who_ it was you disappeared to."

Harry look startled. It seemed like Dumbledore already knew where he had been.

"Er…" Harry said.

"May I assume," Dumbledore said calmly, "That you were with a certain old man named Audric du Roche?"

Harry looked confused. "Um… who?"

Dumbledore smiled in realization. "Ahh, yes. It slipped my mind. I think you know him better as _Monsieur_."

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "How did you know?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You see, Harry, Audric du Roche isn't always right. When he told you I was dead… well, you know I'm quite alive and well."

"Er… Monsieur never told me you were dead, Professor."

"Are you quite sure of that Harry?"

Harry thought it over. Monsieur had never mentioned Dumbledore, as far as he was concerned… suddenly it dawned on him.

"Dumbledore!" Harry cried. "You! You were… you were one of Monsieur's students!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I'm afraid I was. I don't think he ever liked me very much, Harry. I always disagreed with him on certain topics. That's why I never finished my training with him, Harry. Although, even if I had, I'm not sure I'd be as powerful as _you_, of course."

Harry's cheeks reddened. "Complete rubbish," he muttered under his breath.

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I take it I can assume that you lost your memories during your training?"

"Yes, Professor. Apparently it was something about weaknesses."

"And I assume Audric told you your weakness was your love for others, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"So you've noticed it, too!" Harry cried.

"Ahh, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I think you've misunderstood me. As I told you before, I've always disagreed on certain topics with Audric. Harry, I _know_ that your love for others is not a weakness. It is a strength, in fact."

Harry looked at Dumbledore skeptically.

"You took seven killing curses to the chest, Harry," Dumbledore explained excitedly. "Would anyone else have been able to do that? No! No one would! Because you are pure of heart, Harry! You would have done _anything_ to save Ms. Weasley. _That_ is what saved you, Harry. Your love…"

Harry stared at Dumbledore.

"And to prove the power of love in you, Harry," Dumbledore continued, "Lets go back to when you were unconscious. Has anyone mentioned to you that Ms. Weasley was the _only_ one who was able to actually talk to you? Well, you must know, I mean, you were attacking everyone that tried to bring you back to us. But how was it that Ms. Weasley was able to speak to you? Well, I believe the only answer is that because of your love for her, you were able to realize it was she before you caused too much damage. I was quite sure not even your best friend, Mr. Weasley, would have been able to do what Ms. Weasley did."

Harry was blushing deeply; Dumbledore seemed to know just how much he cared for Ginny.

"And," Dumbledore said, "Ms. Weasley told me what happened between you two in that room. Why do you think nobody but her - not even _you - _could open that door? The only explanation is _love_, Harry. Love."

Harry was staring awkwardly into space, trying not to meet Dumbledore's eyes. Nevertheless, his red cheeks could be seen from a mile away.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Well, I suppose we better go back in. I think Molly was quite intent at getting you to eat those last dozen sausages. "

Harry quietly followed Dumbledore back to the kitchen. Only Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Bill, and Snape were still there.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said as soon as she saw Harry. "I saved these last sausages and eggs for you. Go on, dear. I've saved you some too, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly at Harry and settled himself down to eat.

Harry said, "I'm quite full Mrs. Weasley. I think I'll go find Gi – Ron and the others."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Alright, then, dear. Charlie, Lupin and Tonks have left for Order business, but the others are all upstairs in the twins' room. God knows what they are doing there…"

Harry walked to the stairs, not failing to throw Snape a filthy look on the way. He climbed the stairs to Fred and George's room.

As soon as Ginny saw him, she flew at him and gave him a big hug. "I just can't believe you're back, Harry!"

Harry smiled and reached down to kiss Ginny. As soon as their lips toughed, Harry heard some shouts.

"Oi! That's my little sister! Do you think you still have the right to snog her without my permission – ow! Hermione, that hurt!"

"Get a room – "

" – Potter!"

"You deserved it, Ronald!"

Harry felt several pillows hit him, put he didn't care. He finally had Ginny back, and he was never letting her go again.

----------

THE END

------------------

AN

So, how did you people like this chapter? I know it's been so long since I last updated this story, but I was working on **BF**, and I didn't get a chance to write this last chapter. But it's done, finally!!! So all of you tell me if you liked it or not. And if you have some unanswered questions, tell me so I can fix this story up (Thanks, JimmyJ). But I like the ending to this chapter, so I don't think I'll change that. So make sure you review, and make sure you also read my new Harry/Ginny fic called **Bloodsucking Fiends**.

Faye


End file.
